The Promise
by hermione-1590
Summary: In the walls of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry a promise has been broken...Love is found,Anger Rises,and a plan so evil that can corrupt the best of hearts, New characters, New beginnings. Please read! Cool story
1. Default Chapter

As Hermione walked down the corridor she couldn't help being nervous, she had this huge arithmacy test the next day. It was 9pm, the most obvious thing for her to do was to study in the common room, but it was too noisy and cheerful for her to be able to concentrate.  
  
So she entered the faintly lighted place that was the library. She gave the librarian a little smile before she plopped down on her favorite table in the far end of the room filled with bookshelves and tables to read.  
  
She opened "A guide to Arithmacy" with some laziness; in her eyes were kind of heavy, when she heard a weird sound from the darkest side of the room. She curiously went there, with her wand out pointing at the dark area. Some one seemed to have held their breath.  
  
-Lumos-She whispered and from the tip of her wand and a soft light illuminated the dark spot revealing her best friend Harry Potter with Cho Chang. They had been kissing as it was obvious due to Cho's vanished lipstick and Harry's guilt face.  
  
Time stopped as anger boiled inside her, her arithmacy test way forgotten the minute she saw them. He had promised.She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She glared with Harry with disgust and pity. She took her books and left the library running to the girl's dormitories in the Gryffindor tower.  
  
-Hermione Wait!!!- Harry yelled after her, his cheeks were red from embarrassment. But he couldn't catch up with her as she disappeared behind the doors of the girl's dormitories.  
  
There were only days until the school year came to an end and Harry kept trying to talk to Hermione. But she wouldn't even look at him; she even managed to disappear from the end of the term feast. He didn't see her on the train., but as he was coming down from the train, he saw her. Almost going through platform 9¾, he rushed over to her and stopped her in her tracks.  
  
-Look, I can explain.- He trailed off as she shook her head.  
  
-There is nothing to explain, I didn't want to hear it, You thought I'd never find out about you and Cho.- Hermione said this ever so quietly that it sounded dangerous, Harry grimaced.  
  
-But I dated her last year. - Harry said redder than ever.  
  
I didn't care back then!!! - Hermione yelled in his face - she hadn't done what she did to me last year!!!  
  
- I know - Harry said felling very embarrassed, he knew that Hermione was right, he shouldn't have dated Cho.  
  
You remember what she did??? !!!!! Eh?? DO YOU?? - Hermione said throwing her hand in the air in exasperation.  
  
Yes. - His voice was in a low whisper...- She put a manipulated picture of you naked...And gave a *cough* copy to each student. Surprising thing Dumbledore didn't find out. Look Hermione I'm so sorry.  
  
Sounds like bullshit...- she said in a loud voice.  
  
Which part??- He asked confused.  
  
Every bloody part of it - She said and with that she was off through the platform.  
  
It was the last day of school in their sixth year. This was day that they would return to their parents. But something dreadful had happened Hermione had found out that Harry indeed had been dating Cho Chang throughout this year as well.  
  
It wouldn't have been that bad if Cho hadn't played that vicious prank on Hermione because of her jealousy. It would have been a bit bearable if it wasn't for Malfoy and his group of Slytherin's stupid little song:  
  
"Granger is our Queen  
  
Granger is our Queen  
  
She lets everyone see  
  
What she hides behind those  
  
robes  
  
Granger is our Queen"  
  
Harry shook his head and shrugged, it was her problem not his. A voice in his head said "but you made the promise". He shook his head and thought:  
  
So what, I don't care. ?  
  
*Flashback* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione stormed into the common crying hysterically. Harry and Ron had been doing homework.  
  
Ron and Harry both sat next to her and asked her "What was wrong. She didn't answer. She just kept crying.  
  
Ron then sighed and said - Harry find out what's wrong with her and help her, I have to go meet Lavender at the library, See Ya"  
  
- Hermione - Harry said embracing her in a hug , his emerald eyes sparkling with concern - What's wrong ???  
  
Hermione's sobs became lower and lower and she was wiping the tears from her cheeks and eyes. After a couple of minutes in which Harry keep hugging her , she then looked up and said - It was Cho , she gave a manipulated picture of me to the whole school. Malfoy even has his own little song to it.  
  
- Stupid git , He'll get his, don't worry I'll make sure of it" shouted Harry - I'm tired of him picking on you all the time , Hermione I'm so sorry, Cho is nothing like i imagined , I can't believe that she would do this to you. If she likes me then she has to respect my friends.  
  
Well, she obviously doesn't - said Hermione and then groaned- and ill have to see her everyday, because she's your girlfriend.  
  
Harry felt such a force inside him , he wanted to make sure that Hermione never cried again, it didn't feel right  
  
- That can be worked out - Harry said smiling weakly - I wont date her anymore if you don't want me too  
  
- Are you serious Harry - Hermione said  
  
Harry nodded and said - I promise, I won't.  
  
*End Flashback* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was beginning to feel a little guilty about breaking his promise of course. But when Harry was about to go through the barrier Cho came up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. All his guilt had escaped his mind.  
  
* 2 Weeks Later * ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry lay in his bed thinking about his girlfriend Cho. She hadn't written to him since that goodbye on the platform. He was starting to become suspicious. Hedwig hadn't come back in days and when she did, she had a very tiny and insignificant letter that said:  
  
Harry I'm kind of busy right now. I'll talk to you later, ok.  
  
Bye,  
  
Cho  
  
He frowned; he didn't know what was keeping cho so busy lately, she couldn't write a proper letter. Then he stroke Hedwig's soft, white feathers and went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast.  
  
Dudley was still the same stupid bloke since last year, though due to his title as wrestling champion he was a arrogant as you could get, but was still intimidated by Harry which came in handy a lot these days.  
  
They ate eggs, bacon and toast in silence that is until pig (Ron's little owl) came into the house from the nearest window with a letter attached to its leg. Harry after seeing uncle Vernon's purple face grabbed pig and ripped open the letter as quickly as possible. It read:  
  
Dear Mate,  
  
You won't believe what just happened!! I am writing to you from St. Mungo's, Hermione has been attacked but we don't know who the attacker is. They're investigating, she is very ill and her parents are in critical condition. I attached a bag of floo powder along with this letter so you can head down here and pay Hermione a visit. I'll see ya when you get here.  
  
Sincerely, RON  
  
Harry's heart fell, Hermione injured, a tear escaped his eyes but he wiped it away furiously, and she was going to be ok, nothing to worry about. Then he looked up and saw the Dursley all looking at him expecting him to do something he said then a bit lower than usual - uncle Vernon , a friend of mine got injured and she is in the hospital..  
  
- You can go boy - uncle Vernon said and to Harry's surprised he didn't say it in a disgusted voice and then Vernon hide himself behind his newspaper. Harry could only see his forehead and it was red. Harry blinked several times before saying - thanks - and going up to his room with the letter still in his hands.  
  
A couple of minutes later Harry ran to the fire place threw in the floo powder and said "To St. Mungo's Hospital.  
  
Harry stepped out of the fireplace in St. Mungo's Hospital and looked around, green cloaked healers appeared from time to time and odd looking persons in line in front of the receptionist.  
  
- Harry, Harry!!! Called a familiar voice he turned around and saw Ron standing there looking sleepless but giving him a huge grin. Harry approached him and gave him a friendly hug and then a handshake.  
  
He then looked at his right and in a large sofa near the entrance of the room was a little girl with long curly brown hair, about 11 years old, and entrancing bright blue eyes, she looked exactly like Hermione, apart from the eyes.  
  
Who is she? - Harry asked forgetting a bit about Hermione and smiling at the kid. 


	2. Chapter 2

Who is she? - Harry asked forgetting a bit about Hermione and smiling at the kid.  
  
- I'm Anne Granger, Hermione's sister - the cute girl replied while rolling her eyes at him as if it was the most obvious thing. Harry laughed at this and bend down while smiling.  
  
- Well little Annie, I'm Harry potter, a friend of Hermione's, or so i thought...  
  
- Ohhh- she said - are you the one she's mad at??? poor bloke , you did something bad ...  
  
Harry found himself blushing and looking ashamed as she looked at him with those bright blue eyes, he then said to cut the awkward moment - I'm truly sorry for doing something bad to your sister , I really am sorry ...i cant explain with words how sorry I am.  
  
She simply smiled sadly and said - its ok Big Harry, the doctors said she's going to be alright. Harry then looked up at Ron.  
  
- Is Hermione really ok???- Harry asked full of concerned.  
  
Ron shook his head in disapproval while replying - she was conscious the first couple of minutes and then passed out, and she said things that you won't like.  
  
Harry looked amused. - What do you mean?  
  
- Well she said who the attacker was and she said she didn't want you near her. She said: that she wanted you a good couple of meters away from her, what in the BLOODY hell Harry, are you two in a row or something???  
  
Harry waved his hand to dismiss the topic, he was feeling awful, all this was his fault after a deep breath he said - its a long story, could you tell me who did this..???  
  
Ron became visibly uncomfortable- Harry please tell me you won't over react...  
  
-Ill try not to - Harry said though he wasn't sure if he was going to.  
  
-It was Cho - Ron said simply shrugging.  
  
Those three simple words kept ringing in Harry's ears; he felt his anger rising. How dare she do that to Hermione? This was beyond belief ...  
  
Ron looked scared and quickly said- Hermione's getting better so don't worry it's her parents that don't look too good.  
  
Harry was still speechless, he looked down at Anne who was sniffing loudly, he seem now to understand how hugely stupid he had been, he smacked his head with the back of his palm several times, Ron looked confused.  
  
- Well mate, I'm going to see how she is ...- Ron said uncertainly and Harry nodded without another thought.  
  
When Ron opened the door, Harry got a glimpse of Hermione.  
  
She lay there in her bed motionless, very pale. That's when Harry regretted not keeping his promise; i mean it all resulted into getting her hurt. He had already lost Sirius he couldn't bear losing her too. If he did lose her he would feel responsible because he was the one dating Cho, darn, nothing ever turned out right for him.  
  
- Well, ill come back later little Annie - Harry said looking at her - ill bring her a present for when she wakes up.  
  
The little girl smiled, but Harry couldn't help but see sadness in her eyes.  
  
He went back to the house; Thank god the dursleys weren't home. He went directly to his room upstairs he was so angry at Cho, all the love that he once felt for her turned into hate, a very powerful kind of hate. One thing was not liking him but another totally different thing was hurting one of his friends.  
  
He was going to make Cho pay for every tear she had made Hermione shed that night. He knew he was going to humiliate Cho in front of the whole school. Harry knew Hermione was never going to forgive him for what he had done but it was worth trying to get her trust back, but he had not idea how to start.  
  
Harry went downstairs and got the book of yellow pages. He looked for a Flower shop, and at last he found one called Gino's Flowers? - For all occasions.  
  
He called the number and told them to make a bouquet of the best flowers that they had in the shop, and to deliver them to number 4 privet drive. They told him that it would take them about twenty minutes for them to deliver the flowers. He then went up to aunt petunias room and I wouldn't say stole but borrowed muggle money from her. To kill time Harry starting writing a small letter that he would attach to the flowers:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I know you hate me right about now and you have all the reason to do so. But I want you to just here me out. I know you probably want to throw the flowers as soon as you see who there from but give me one more chance. I mean, 6 years of friendship can't be wasted for some stupid mistake I made; I can't stand you not talking to me anymore.  
  
I hope you get well soon.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. I hope after you read this letter I can come visit you.  
  
Please answer me.  
  
As Harry folded the letter the door bell rang. Harry peeked through the peak hole and saw that it was a guy with the flowers. He opened the door and the guy said DELIVERY FOR MR.POTTER.  
  
- Yes that would be me, how much is it? - Harry said taking the bouquet carefully.  
  
- Well, says here that its 25 pounds. - The guy said looking proud of himself. Harry handed the guy 27 dollars including the tip.  
  
He grabbed the bouquet and set it on the kitchen table; He  
  
put his letter in a medium sized envelope and attached it to the bouquet. Harry was going to travel back to the hospital by floo. He wasn't worried about the flowers because they were wrapped in a nylon type of see through wrap. He  
  
through the powder into the fireplace and for the second time that day he said to St Mungo's Hospital.  
  
He got there and saw Annie there still sitting on the couch but she was fast asleep, Harry smiled to himself, he approached her and gently shook her awake, she opened her big blue eyes and she sighed in relief.  
  
- Dear lord, you scared me - she said while shaking her head.  
  
- Sorry little Annie - Harry said chuckling as he gave her the flowers- give this to her please.  
  
Annie nodded while waving her hands to him and entering the room, Harry turned on his heels and went back to the Dursleys.  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was falling...Falling. Then a very intense white light blinded her and she sat straight up in a little bed.  
  
She looked around and she realized she was in St. Mungo's.  
  
Then it all came back to her, she was on her way to the movies with her parents and the car been lifted in midair and thrown back down, Cho's face was laughing then everything became blurry, from there on. She looked around to see her parents in the beds beside hers...and Ron in a chair right next to her sleeping. She sighed and patted his  
  
hand.  
  
- Ron wake up...wake up? - She said in a weak voice.  
  
Ron slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them, he then looked at Hermione and his face cracked in a wide smile , then to Hermione's misfortune he started screaming .  
  
- Your awake!! Oh my god you got us so worried!! - He said  
  
- I'm fine, nothing to worry about. She said but her head was aching a lot.  
  
Then Annie came into the room with a bouquet of flowers, her face sad, she put it on the table and looked at Ron, then she turned her head and her eyes were wide and a grin on her Face and she balanced herself over her sister .  
  
- Your awake Mione!!- She said while several tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
- Yes little midget - Hermione said embracing her sister in a hug with a weak smile - I'm here , and those flowers that you brought, Who are they from???  
  
- Ohhh, a very cute guy called. What is it?? - She said in mock forgiveness - Ohhh yeah Harry brought those for you.  
  
Hermione blushed - Come off it Anne!!  
  
- Don't believe me - Annie said shrugging- read the letter.  
  
Ron sat there amused by all this; he quickly got the letter and gave it Hermione. She slowly read it and threw it aside.  
  
- He's not convincing me with that - Hermione said crossing her arms over her shoulders in a stubborn manner.  
  
- Well- Ron said - This is a bad thing for you, we (A/N: he pointed to Anne and himself. Her nickname is little Annie or Annie so u know) little Annie and I wont sleep until your friends with him again.  
  
- You wouldn't- say Hermione in a dark voice but was cursing after she heard her sister's excited remark.  
  
- Ohhh my dear Mione you better believe it!!!  
  
A/N: Well Guys I hope you like the story so far. Please Review and tell me if you like. I really need to know in order to continue!! ( ~*~*~*~~*~*~hermione_1590 


	3. Chapter 3

*HARRY'S POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He spent the whole summer thinking about Hermione? She hadn't sent a reply yet and it was killing him. He wanted her forgiveness and she didn't care one bit. Well at least her little sister believed him? He smiled at the thought of little Annie.  
  
Uncle Vernon was given a big promotion and he decided to celebrate it by inviting his coworkers to the house and throwing a very big and fancy party in the house. He demanded that they dress formally.  
  
Which unfortunately included Harry so he had to get his hair cut neatly, and uncle Vernon paid for contact lenses because he said Harry's glasses weren't elegant enough at which at this remark Harry rolled his eyes. Go figure....he also got Harry a tuxedo and nice black shoes.  
  
The party was the most boring thing in the world, the food was kind of good, but the music and the environment was lousy and non party type.  
  
The next few days were spent doing his time doing his homework. He was having a lot of trouble with his potions assignment. Rumors were spread that 6th year potions was the worst... He then trailed off and found himself, thinking about Hermione, she would have helped him *sighs* she was so stubborn.  
  
Harry was getting tired of looking for recipe, for old and complicated potions for transformations. He also had to look up cures and quick antidotes. Just then Hedwig came into the room with a very fancy looking letter; he realized it was for his supplies and book list.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as this year Head Boy; this means you are to take charge of prefect meetings as well as planning the two balls that we are having this year. As you may know there is also a Head girl who has the same responsibilities as you do. We are glad to tell you that it is Hermione Granger, we know that you are close friends with her making all the time that there is to spend together, enjoyable.  
  
Included with this letter is the list for required materials meaning books, parchment, quills and dress robes but most  
  
importantly your Head Boy badge. I am personally proud of letting you know this and tell you that you have very good  
  
possibilities of becoming an Auror as I know you wish.  
  
Oh and by the way I kindly enough didn't mention this to Miss Granger that you are Head boy because I know that you are in a kind of conflict right now. As it is, I am also proud beyond belief to tell you I will be giving you occlumency classes as well as others arts. I dreadfully know you will require to know. Your friends are also to take them with you.  
  
Best wishes  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Harry was in shock for what it seems for hours, examinating the head boy badge. Dumbledore was making HIM head boy, and was going to give HIM and his friends occlumency lessons, brilliant, he thought: We are going to be spending a lot of time together. I hope we become friends throughout that time. At that exact moment of rejoice Aunt Petunias voice filled the air.  
  
- You boy, come eat know!!!  
  
Harry descended down the stairs and made his way to the table. Dudley then said something that made Harry choke on his food.  
  
- Mom, Dad I have to tell you something? - Said Dudley like he was afraid of what they would say.  
  
- Yes Pumpkin dear??? Aunt Petunia said sweetly clearly not realizing the graveness of the situation.  
  
- I made it to the Honor Roll role in school.  
  
Petunia fainted right there and then while Uncle Vernon's chest filled with air of proud ness.  
  
- I always knew my son was the smartest around - He said smiling viciously at Harry.  
  
- As a matter of fact Harry said "I am Head Boy this year in my school"- The Dursleys mouths dropped.  
  
- You??- Dudley said disgusted, Harry simply shrugged while nodding.  
  
- Errr - said Aunt Petunia, the tension now could have been cut with a knife then she added - Congratulations- and at this statement Dudley fell from his chair.  
  
Next day he went to Diagon Alley and bought everything he needed for the school year, he couldn't help thinking about Hermione when he passed a bookshelf with HOGWARTS A HISTORY all over it.  
  
When he got to the shop for Quidditch quality supplies there on the window was something that made him forget everything. The most amazing broom he had ever seen, it was a new model called the IceNavigator 3000.  
  
It was transparent with a beautiful blue glow. The owner said it was for night ridding and that it came with a compass and a interactive world map with every continent, country, city, street, house in the world. Surprisingly it didn't cost much more than a firebolt.  
  
Harry felt the urge to buy it, but his broom was much too good, Sirius had given it to him, he loved his broom. It was the greatest thing his godfather had ever given him, and he would always treasure it.  
  
Several days passed and he received letters from Ron telling Harry, that Hermione was now totally recovered, as well as her parents, and that Anne was as happy as ever,   
  
Harry felt so relieved that for the second time in his life he felt lightheaded, funny he thought, Hermione always had that effect on him.  
  
He woke up September 1st with a start; he took a long bath and put on his new jeans, his shoes and his black shirt. He called a cab, got on it and went to King Cross Station. He then went through Platform 9 and ¾. He stared at the red engine train, before going in.  
  
He looked for a compartment when he remembered Head students had there own compartment. He changed into his uniform and robes, pinned his Head Boy Badge onto his robes and walked towards the compartment.  
  
His heart was beating faster with each step he took towards the compartment, Hermione was probably sitting there reading a book looking as innocent as ever, he opened the door and nearly fainted.  
  
Hermione was there as expected; she was reading a book and looks very concentrated. She had changed, her hair wasn't bushy anymore, and she had found a way to tame it.  
  
It was now straight and lighter than he remembered, she had grown several inches and her face looked beautiful. This wasn't the Hermione he was use to; he really didn't realize she was this pretty before. She had her uniform on as well as her Head girl badge pinned carefully onto her robe. She then looked up at him and stared in shock.  
  
Her eyes were the same cinnamon color he found calming, but her face looked shocked now that she saw him. She then shook her head and her face slowly turned into a frown. She said very coldly, her voice with absolutely no trace of the kindness she once had in her voice:  
  
-And what are you doing here Mr. Potter?? I thought this was a compartment for head students?  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was feeling better then she had felt before. Her parents were fine and she was back at Hogwarts as Head girl. She changed into her uniform and went into the Head student's compartment with Ron. Her sister had disappeared from her sight a few minutes ago talking to another little girl called Amanda that was a first year.   
  
She opened her transfiguration book waiting for The Head Boy to come in, she was rather nervous, she only prayed it wasn't Malfoy...then the door opened and she was in  
  
awe, it was Harry. He had a new Hair cut and he didn't have his glasses, he looked incredible, he looked muscular, though he wasn't on the quidditch team anymore.  
  
He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen, his eyes looked brighter than ever, he looked hot...she mentally slapped herself. This was Harry the one that had caused her so much trouble, she frowned about even thought about him like that, she then said maybe a little bit more coldly than she had intended :  
  
- And what are you doing Mr. Potter ?? I thought this was a compartment for head students?  
  
He made an impression that clearly said this is unbelievable?  
  
- I'M a Head student Hermione, Can't you see the badge?  
  
Hermione looked from his handsome face to the Head Boy badge on his robes and she felt completely stupid, she had to speak before seeing ...what an idiot she was.  
  
- I didn't know? She said in a low whisper.  
  
His face looked emotionless, and then she thought she saw him smile a bit but it went as fast as it came, Harry then went over to Ron and they started talking. 


	4. The Real Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!! I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER THAT COM ALONG WOTH THE STORY. J.K ROWLING OWNS THEM.  
  
This is the only time am writing a disclaimer for the rest of the story since this is a very proper disclaimer. But anyway thank you reviewers and fans, I love you guys, thank you for doing what you guys do best reading and reviewing and also thank you for liking the story. Sorry for repeating the chapter 2 times but here is the real chapter 4.  
  
Well here it is!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His face looked emotionless, and then she thought she saw him smile a bit but it went as fast as it came. Harry went over to Ron and they started talking.  
  
Harry's POV * *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was so shocked by her answer. He quickly understood she really hated him. He didn't let that get to him though, he answered back:  
  
I am a Head student Hermione, Can't you see the badge  
  
He then saw her looking at his badge and blushing. He thought it was the cutest thing, then she said in a whisper -I didn't know.  
  
  
  
He looked at her as she turned her head away and began to read her book. Harry walked over and started talking to Ron about the broom he saw at diagon alley called the Icenavigator 3000.  
  
Ron said that according to Quidditch Weekly magazine it the fastest model ever built by any broom company. Harry was getting rather thirsty so he walked over to the mini refrigerator and got out a butter beer for him and Ron.  
  
-Hermione would you like a butter beer??- stated Harry.  
  
-Yes but I think I can get it myself, I don't need your help Hermione said standing up and making her way to the mini fridge. As she was going to open it, Harry grabbed her by the wrist and turned her over so she was looking at him. She felt electricity going throw her hands. It wasn't hurting, it kind of felt soothing.  
  
  
  
-Hermione, you can't be mad at me forever. I know what I did wrong, but I regret every little thing- Harry said.  
  
His eyes were sincere and truly sorry. She felt her knees go week, a weird thing, which had never happened to her before.  
  
-You may regret it she said, getting away from his grip, feeling a little dizzy. But I just can't forgive you I nearly lost my parents, and I..I nearly died.  
  
Harry groaned dear lord was she blind - have it your way then...- he said going over to Ron and giving him his butterbeer, Ron was looking out the window lost in his thoughts.  
  
The trip was good and little Annie was nowhere to be seen. Harry guessed she was somewhere making friends so he didn't bother to ask. When they got to Hogwarts, they got on the carriage. Ron sat between Harry and Hermione because he obviously saw the little argument they had back at the compartment, and decided to be of a little assistance and separate them.  
  
They got into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat down across from Ron and Hermione. Professor McGonagall went into the great hall with the first years which included Anne. Professor McGonagall went up to the teachers table, grabbed the stool and set it forward.  
  
Now when I call your name, you'll come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses.  
  
All the little kids looked terrified, except for the curly haired girl that was Hermione's sister. Harry smiled at her and waved. She looked up at him and smiled; he couldn't help but see the resemblance between Hermione and her.  
  
Though her hair was curly instead of the bushy hair Hermione had back in those days. Anne had hypnotizing blue eye were as Hermione had those intriguing brown eyes. Anne waved back; she also waved at Hermione who smiled at her.  
  
Brill, Jason- SLytherin!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Dewey, Amanda- Ravenclaw!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jackson, Keith- Gryffindor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mountain, Katrina- Hufflepuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heinz, Amelia- Gryffindor!!!!!  
  
Ron kept and annoying habit of groaning after every name they called followed by a weird sound from his stomach. After a while Ron gave up and said almost screaming - Ohhh for gods sake, I'm starving!!!  
  
Mcgonagall looked his way for a moment and Ron became visibly little and his ears turned bright pink by the second. Then she called:  
  
- Granger, Anne!!!!  
  
Anne looked up and went to the stool, she put the hat on her head and the hat said:  
  
Ohhh another Granger - said the hat to her - exactly as bright as the other. Capable of doing fantastic in two of the houses, but I am no one to separate family. So better be..... GRYFFINDOR!!!!  
  
Hermione clapped her hands with so much energy, as her sister came happily to the Gryffindor table and sat next to her. Hermione gave her a big hug and congratulated her.  
  
- Well done little Annie- Harry said smiling, and then he hugged her while she laughed.  
  
- Yeah - said Ron hugging her after Harry- congratulations little Annie.  
  
- Honestly!!! - Anne said laughing still - you two are reacting as if i wasn't going to be a Gryffindor.  
  
Harry laughed at this, all this time Hermione was giving him an odd look and then she returned her attention to McGonagall who continued with the list. Then Mcgonagall finished and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
After opening his arms in a welcoming gesture Dumbledore said - Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I would like you to listen to me for a few seconds before we can eat. He looked at Ron with a bit of a smile.  
  
First, I would like to remind you that the Dark Forest is out of bounds for every one. Second Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that he will be extremely careful in his mischief searching. Third, this years hogsmeads visits will be for all years. Lastly, but certainly not least, this year our Head students are Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, now stand up so that everyone can see you.  
  
Harry saw that Hermione was blushing quite a bit because she was proud of finally reaching her goal as Head girl or for the fact everyone was watching them and clapping happily while Anne was saying THAT'S MY SISTER. Dumbledore then continued - Now I won't want to make you wait, DIG IN!  
  
Everybody began to eat as their plates filled with food, especially Ron who was really hungry. Harry wasn't that hungry but he ate a little. They were going to go to the common room when Dumbledore held Harry and Hermione back.  
  
Go ahead Ron, we'll catch you later, take little Annie here to the common room. - said Harry. And he couldn't help but laugh at her protests that she was that little while being dragged by Ron.  
  
- Harry, Hermione please follow me I will show you to your Head Common Room. - Dumbledore said. Harry held his breath, he had totally forgotten about the head dorms.  
  
They walked around until what seemed like forever and then they finally stopped.  
  
Ah, ha here we are The Head Common Room -said Dumbledore. - Now I will leave you to it.  
  
What would you like the password to be?? - Said the portrait of a rather old wizard with green robes sitting on a chair.  
  
After a few moments of silence Hermione finally said...  
  
-What about Marshmallow?? She was trying to sound indifferent but the sound of excitement in her voice was inevitable. Harry couldn't help but smile at her excitement, this was her dream since she first started at Hogwarts. Harry knew that all the hard work that she had done through out the years finally paid off.  
  
- Marshmallow will do. - Harry said in pitch voice.  
  
Hermione turned over to face the portrait and said- Marshmallow; we want the password to be Marshmallow... The old wizard bowed and let them in.  
  
Harry couldn't help but look in awe as they, stepped into the Common Room. We saw the biggest room we would ever see at Hogwarts besides the Great Hall of course.  
  
The room was designed to be in Gryffindor colors which are red and gold. There was a fireplace to other left with a red couch facing towards the fire, to our right there were two rooms with our their names on them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ HARRYS POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I went over to check out my room and the walls were red with little gold sparks. It had what seemed to be a King bed with red and gold sheets.  
  
His robes were already on his bed. He had just realized that he had his very own bathroom or so he thought.  
  
He looked over to the left of his bed and saw a nightstand and on the nightstand were pictures of him, Ron and Hermione at last years Halloween ball. He remembered that day so well; Ron had made a joke about professor McGonagall's costume.  
  
Harry and Hermione had burst out laughing and the photographer had taken a picture of them like that. That's when they were really close. There was also a picture of Harry grabbing the snitch at one of his quidditch games.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and there was a hot tub, a sink, a mirror, a toilet and a regular tub. He was really exhausted and decided to take a little nap in his new huge four poster bed.  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stood there starring at the place it was so huge. There was a dinning table, a chess set, and a big book shelf with plenty of books for me to read throughout the year. I looked around and saw a list of my duties and dates in which I would have to appear at the prefect meetings. I saw Harry walk into his room and I decided to check out mine. I walked in and saw the most beautifully decorated room in my favorite color blue and my bed had matching sheets.  
  
I had a closet; and I had a vanity table to put all my cosmetics on. I had a mirror and a window that gave me the view of the lake.  
  
Ohhh blimey, my sister is going to love this - I thought smiling. There was a door and I decided to open it. When I walked in I expected it to be a bathroom but I found myself staring at a large dormitory just like mine but with different colors. I immediately supposed it was Harry's and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw him sleeping on his bed.  
  
He looked so cute when he slept. What in bloody hell was I thinking!! Harry was the most irresponsible, untrustworthy, guy you could ever meet besides Malfoy of course. She looked around his room and it was pretty nice. It suited a boy like Harry to have a room like this. She saw another door straight ahead and opened it. Hermione had finally found what she had been looking for, the bathroom.  
  
It was beyond what she imagined it to be. She was proud she worked hard all these years, all that hard work paid her off with all of this.  
  
But she found herself thinking that none of this would have been possible without Harry. I mean he had saved her countless times after all. She shook her head and dismissed all these thoughts, and after taking a bath she went to the Gryffindor dormitory to look for her sister and possibly Ron.  
  
Hermione went in the Common room and spotted Ron and Anne playing chess. She had what seemed like lion slippers on. She had on her pajamas and was clearly not in a good mood. Hermione laughed a bit, she sank into the armchair next to them and after a few minutes Ron said - Checkmate.  
  
- URRRGgg- Annie said looking at the chess board hoping she could turn it into dust- Why do you always win???  
  
- Well little Annie - Ron said passing a hand through his pajama shirt in moch air of royalty- that's because I'm Ron, the king of the Chessboard.  
  
Annie was about to remark something bad but just kept quiet. Hermione stood there laughing only to take Annie by the arm and make her stand up gently.  
  
- Come on you two, wont you want to see the Head Common room?? - Hermione said while dragging her sister to the portrait hole, Ron nodded smiling.  
  
When they got there, all thoughts of displeasure that Annie had where cleared away because she was to busy staring at the head common room.  
  
- Come on midget - Hermione said opening her rooms' door- that's Potters room Ron- she said bowing her head into Harry's room direction. She then entered her room with Annie.  
  
- Wow Mione, THIS IS AWSOME - Annie said jumping on Hermione's bed while falling on her butt.  
  
- Yeah and you should start studying for tomorrow's lesson, its your first - Hermione said in a bossy like manner while tickling her sister who was laughing hard to death.  
  
- I *laughs* already know *laughs* I know the first chapter of every lesson- Annie laughed and was soon breathing normally.  
  
- That's my little sister - Hermione said smiling- Now get your little butt out of here, and go directly to the common room.  
  
Annie nodded - You got it Bossy pants- She said as she exited the room.  
  
- Hey I HEARD THAT!!!- Hermione said to the door which was now closed.  
  
*HARRY'S POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day in transfiguration Professor McGonagall gave them a list of projects that they would be doing throughout the year to prepare for their N.E.W.T.S. She had said something very shocking:  
  
These projects will not be done individually they will be done in pairs, and not in random pairs. I have already chosen who you shall be working with. Now in the Gryffindor common room (as she said this she turned to look at Harry and Hermione) and in the Head Common Room as well, you will find the list of pairs. You shall take a look at the list and find out who you shall be working with.  
  
Now for this class we shall work with total human transformations, better said, Amnimagi. I know there is a restriction, but Dumbledore has added it to the program and into the NEWTS.  
  
These areas of the magic are very dangerous. All of you are bound to pick an animal and become such an animal. It involves making potions, researching for the right spells and much more. It's all on the blackboard now this isn't due for some time. I will give you, more information if you start on it right away.... you are dismissed.  
  
The class groaned and collected their books. They all exited the room. Harry took his books and exited the class. That had been an interesting class. He couldn't believe he was going to be amnimagus, he smiled. He went to the head common room and took a look at the list. It said:  
  
Ronald Weasley & Lavender Brown  
  
Seamus Finnegan & Pavarti Patil  
  
Dean Thomas & Padma Patil  
  
Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson  
  
Vincent Crabbe & Millicent Bulstrode  
  
Gregory Goyle & Blaize Zabini  
  
Neville LongBottom & Anna Franco  
  
Harry Potter & ????????.  
  
He finally reached his name at the bottom of the list and took his finger across it. He followed his name across to see who his partner was. It was Hermione Granger.  
  
-Great!!- He thought- she isn't going to want to work with me.  
  
As soon as he finished that thought Hermione came into the common room and looked through the list. Harry looked at her for a moment to see her reaction.  
  
Hermione looked awe strucked. She took a moment to look over the list again and then she glanced at Harry. Harry saw her frown, he already knew why.  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I had found out that I was indeed working with Harry Potter on this and all of the projects for the rest of advanced transfiguration. It wasn't that bad though at least it wasn't Malfoy....  
  
- So Mcgonagall paired me up with you Potter - I this rather said rather coldly.  
  
  
  
He looked at me with narrow eyes- I guess so...  
  
  
  
- Well I hope your ready too work because I don't want you sitting around doing nothing while I'm the mule here doing all the work!  
  
- Ohhh.. you know me better than that Miss Granger and by the way, I was planning on working with you and helping you with the project because half of the grade is mine!! I would feel horrible if I knew you did all the work alone. Besides this is supposed to be a group project right!? Can't you just quit it; i told you i was sorry!!!!  
  
-Yes it is, well anyway I was just giving you a heads up to make sure you were willing to help me with the project. Well I'm going to my room, Later.  
  
  
  
I went to my room and rested on my bed. I suddenly kept thinking about how much I was torturing Harry with all this nonsense about the promise. Wo.wo.wo.wo.wo, pause and rewind did I just say that? Wait do I really feel guilty?????............ NAH!!!!!!  
  
The months of October and November went by pretty quickly since it was basically projects, lessons and essays that would prepare them for the N.E.W.T.S. My sister was making me prouder everyday.  
  
Even if she isn't as serious as I am, she is still the best student in all of her classes even flying. A thing which i hate, but i decided it to give it a try this year, it couldn't be that bad. 


	5. Chapter 5

That morning in the Great Hall I had checked my schedule and my first class was flying... Ohhh dear. After a very short but delicious breakfast I told Ron and Annie that I would be going to my class, and their mouths dropped.   
  
- Are you sure you want to take FLYING Hermione??- Annie said and she used a tone of voice that I usually used when Harry...I mean Potter or Ron would come up with something dangerous . I nodded not quite sure of myself, then Ron gave me a assuring smile while eating his bacon.  
  
I took a deep breath and went outside, the air filling my lungs, the sky clear and shinny. I stood there for a couple of minutes waiting for Madam Hooch. When a very good looking guy came into view, he looked familiar.   
  
He turned around. Oh my God!!! He was so cute. He was about 6ft; he had nice brown hair which was styled with gel. He had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen, he seemed very fit because you could see it due to the clothes he was wearing. (A/N: After Hermione got out of her trance the professor began to speak.)   
  
- Welcome to your first flying lesson my name is Viktor Krum.- he said and everything seemed to have stopped, when he said those two words I almost fainted. How did Victor get so cute over the years?   
  
-Since this is seventh year flying, you will be flying through these rings as fast as you can... and at end of this course you must catch the snitch. You don't have to be a Professional, but at least be decent. I was rather nervous considering the fact that I hated flying, the only reason I took it was because I heard the professor was cute. But this... Viktor Krum... he looked over at me while he was explaining what we were supposed to do. He smiled at me warmly... I blushed a deep scarlet red and send him a small smile. After that we had start our training. I (after several efforts of trying to make my broom come up) hopped on it but completely lost balance.   
  
 Viktor came up to me and I blushed even harder than before. People were laughing at me. His face looked concerned as he offered his hand. I took it and all the girls were looking at me with jealousy in their eyes. He then helped me mount my broom... I nearly fell. Then he climbed on to it, I felt unprotected like he would let me fall. Viktor put his hand around me to reach the handle of the broom and he began to explain what I had to do.   
  
- This is what you have to do. He kicked off from the ground and we hovered for a few moments. He went up very high. Viktor went near the goal posts, I looked down and saw how high we had gone, it made me sick. He had then done a few accelerated spins and kept on going to his right. Viktor went down, he got out off the broom and faced the class yet again.   
  
 - Play with the speed; feel comfortable with the broom Hermione. Class that will be today's lesson.   
  
Hermione took her broom handle feeling uncertain, she hovered a few feet and started feeling dizzy. Then she found herself falling , falling ,falling.......   
  
She woke up in the Hospital wing with only two people there, Krum and Harry. Hang on HARRY... Her eyes widened as she saw him sleeping on a chair, Krum as well but he was stretching out like if he was about to wake up. Viktor yawned and opened his eyes...   
  
- Oh, I'm so glad you're ok...-Viktor said while staring directly at Hermione's face  
  
    
  
-Thanks, anyways, what happened??- She said in a low voice, and What's he doing here? (A/N: she said this as she pointed at a sleeping form of Harry)   
  
-You fell off your broom, - was the answer Viktor gave her.   
  
-Oh - Hermione thought then just maybe...   
  
- Your other friend, err, Ron, he came too. He came with a cute little girl; she looked like you, but Madam Pomphrey told us to leave. The little kid didn't want to go, but Ron dragged her, she's quite a thing. Harry .......He......  
  
He didn't want to leave either. But Ron couldn't drag him so.... I told Harry to go, and that I take care of you. He said that he wasn't going to leave you here, and that he had to see that you were ok.   
  
-He's been here since this morning-Viktor said.   
  
    
  
I began to think..... Why would Harry want to stay here waiting for someone whose mad at him? Does he even care that I don't want to talk or be around him?   
  
*Harry's POV*   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
I was walking out of Divination with the biggest headache because of Professor Trelawney. She kept saying that I was going to die soon very soon. I became quite worried because of the prophecy and all. I was on my way to the hospital wing when I heard a familiar voice calling me.   
  
- Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter   
  
I turned around to see Professor McGonagall calling me.   
  
- Mr. Potter, Dumbledore would like to see you in his office he said it was urgent, the password is Fizzie Wizbees. - She said while her eyes were watery.   
  
I ran to his office knowing something bad had happened. I got to the statue and said Fizzie Wizbees the statue began to turn revealing stairs that lead to Dumbledore's office. I walked in and saw Fawkes, and standing next to Fawkes was Professor Dumbledore.   
  
- Harry I've been expecting you.   
  
- So I've heard -I replied anxiously.   
  
- Hermione as you know, is taking flying lessons, today. As she was flying into the air, she felt dizzy and fell. She blacked out ..but no matter, she's alright. She's stronger than I thought....   
  
    
  
- Professor I have to go see her, I can't let her die!!! He said rather loudly.   
  
Dumbledore chuckled- She's fine Harry, she's ok, but anyways, I want to schedule those lessons I promised you and your friends.   
  
I expect to see Mrs. Granger doing good by tomorrow. The lessons will be on Monday, in here. You will be studying Occlumency. Tuesday, in the Charms classroom, your teacher will tell you and Wednesday, Metamorphous, in the divination classroom.   
  
Also you are excused from classes tomorrow if you wish to stay with Ms. Granger in the wing.   
  
- I promise Professor we will come. I'll see you around.   
  
I ran as fast as I could to the hospital to get rid of my headache and to visit Hermione. I reached the Hospital wing and told Madam Pomfrey about my headache she said:   
  
- Mr. Potter I'm way too busy taking care of Ms. Granger!! But here take this.   
  
I took what I thought was the nastiest potion I would ever drink and drained it down fast. I pushed open the doors and walked towards Hermione. I saw her lying there once again hopeless. I held her hand in mine and lightly kissed her forehead.   
  
-Mr. Potter you must leave, Ms. Granger has to rest. - Madam Pomfrey yelled at me grabbing my arm lightly.   
  
- NO, I won't leave, I have permission from professor Dumbledore to stay here and watch over her.   
  
- Is that so?????Alright, whatever you say Mr. Potter - said Madam Pomfrey as she left to her office closing the doors behind her.   
  
After a couple of minutes Victor Krum, Ron and Annie came into view. Annie had a exasperated look on her face, Ron too, and Viktor looked ashamed .   
  
- Can you believe this- Annie said annoyed- she doesn't spend a month without been injured!!!   
  
- Come off it Annie!!- Ron said - I mean, its not like she planned this...   
  
Annie seemed to consider this and she finally said - I guess your right ...   
  
- Mr. Potter may have permission but you three are out of here!!! - Madam Pomphrey called coming out of her office.   
  
- Ohhh bloody Hell I'm not going anywhere. NOPE I'm not moving from here- Annie said crossing her arms over her chest .   
  
- Come on midget - Ron said carrying her, she was punching his back, they disappeared behind the door.   
  
- Harry, its good to see you - Krum said offering Harry his hand.   
  
- Yeah...- Harry said hesitating to shake his hand but he shook his hand anyway (bastard, he thought) - how come your here???   
  
- I'm the flying Professor - he said simply.   
  
- Ohhh- Harry said scratching his head.   
  
- You know, you do not have to stay, you can go, I'll stay with her ...- Vicktor said in an as a matter of fact tone.   
  
- No thanks VICKTOR - Harry said - I'll stay here.   
  
I was so tired that I grabbed a chair put it near Hermione's bed and fell asleep with her hand in mine. I woke up to the sound of a male voice speaking.   
  
    
  
 -Hermione, thank god you're ok, - Krum said while Harry kept his eyes closed.   
  
-  Why thank you Vicktor ...-Hermione said sounding a little bit tired, and stroking Harry's hair absentmindedly.   
  
-  Listen, there's a ball coming up, would you like to come go me?? Krum asked. I felt my stomach drop.  
  
- Well, Yes victor I'll be glad to-- I heard her say what i wish she hadn't said and my heart dropped. Oddly enough her finger starting playing with my hair, and it felt good. I relaxed under her touch.                                                             
  
-  Well i have some classes to give, I'll see you later Hermione- Vicktor said, I heard his footsteps fade farther and farther away. I then made believe that I just woke up and stretched. Hermione immediately took her hand off of my hair, finally becoming aware of it.   
  
So are you better now?? - Harry said rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. Trying not to demonstrate that he had heard the whole conversation and it was positively killing him.   
  
- Why do you care anyways??- Hermione said blushing because Harry might have noticed her hands on his hair.   
  
 - You know I care Hermione...- Harry began but, she cut him off.   
  
 - You didn't prove to be trust worthy last year -she spat angrily, nor did you care about all the pain I was going through.  
  
 Harry gave a sigh, it was impossible to talk to her now. She was so stubborn, she wasn't going to believe how sorry and bad he felt because of what he had done.  
  
Mostly because she was right, he had let her down. So he mumbled a low - see you later. Then he turned away and left...   
  
As Harry left the hospital wing, the same powerful emotion that build up inside him once was now as powerful as ever. He hated Cho ...she had caused him a damage that not even the darkest wizard was able too cause, which was keeping Hermione away from him. He stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the head common room, he realized now how important Hermione was to him.  He may even love her.   
  
Harry decided to think for a while, things were just never going to get back to normal for him. Stupid cho, Stupid Cho, Stupid Cho, Stupid Cho.....   
  
He then realized it was a school day and that breakfast was about to start. He woke up, took a long bath & put on his uniform. He took his books and headed to the Great Hall were he found Ron.   
  
 -Hi Harry!!!- He said cheerfully, How's Hermione????   
  
- She's good and...Recovering...   
  
He sat down in his usual spot at the Gryffindor table and ate a miserable amount of food. By this time Annie had come into the Great hall and sat down next to them. Harry still hadn't touched his meal as Ron frowned.   
  
 - Harry is there something wrong???, you can tell me.   
  
-No, nothing's wrong   
  
 - Hermione is alright - Annie said taking a generous gulp of her pumpkin juice, Great now I can't jump on her bed. You know, its not fair. Her bed is so much bigger than mine....   
  
Ron and Harry burst out laughing at this, this girl was nothing like her sister.   
  
After a couple of pieces of buttered bread, enough bacon and scrambled eggs. Ron was finally setting his mind on school.   
  
- What class do we have first today??? Lets see...Oh don't tell me. Harry we have double potions today with THE SLYTHERINS!!! - Ron hit the table making some juice spill all over his side of the table; he then imitated Trelawney's misty voice.   
  
I think today..... yes, I see it clearly, its going to be the worst day of my life..... Harry laughed at Ron's antics.   
  
- Hey I finally see a smile on your face. - Ron said- now seriously mate is there something wrong???? Harry shook is head, he wasn't about to tell Ron, he just didn't feel like it.   
  
  
  
- Well come on Harry lets get down to the dungeons early, we wouldn't want to start our morning on that Greasy heads bad side. - Ron said exiting the Great Hall.   
  
-You should watch what you're saying Mr. Weasley you never know who might over hear your conversation. - said a sneer like voice from behind them.   
  
Harry had turned pale white. That's when Ron noticed someone was behind him and said:   
  
- Harry, he's right behind me isn't he??   
  
- Yes Mr. Weasley I'm afraid I am, that will be 15 points from Gryffindor.   
  
- Come on Ron lets go before we get into more trouble, that's all we need. - Harry said ushering Ron inside the dungeons.   
  
They reached the dungeons only to find out that they were making a truthfulness potion, and that today the sixth year Gryffindor's would be joining them in class because they were working on a project about the truthfulness potion also.   
  
Snape had already paired everyone up and Harry was working with Neville. The first time Harry and Neville tried to make the potion they screwed up and the potion blew up in their faces. This incident caused them 10 more points from Gryffindor.   
  
Snape said that Neville and Harry would have to stay after class to complete the potion along with the sixth years so they could feel embarrassed and humiliated. Snape also let the sixth years stay because Colin Creevy had a gotten a new video camera, so Snape wanted Colin to record the whole session. When Neville and Harry completed the potion Snape wanted to test the potion to see if it worked. Snape asked Neville to pass the potion to Harry, so Harry would be the one who the potion was tested on.   
  
 - Potter drink the potion now- said Snape.   
  
Harry hesitated but he put the potion up to his lips and drank all of it. Before I ask you the real question Mr. Potter, who are your best friends?   
  
- Ron and Hermione!!!!   
  
Ok Mr. Potter here I go with the real question. Colin was so excited that he was getting to record this.   
  
-  What is the biggest regret you ever had in your life?   
  
-  It has to be when I made a promise to Hermione about not dating Cho and I went out and did it thinking she would never find out. That's when I lost her trust and friendship. I would do anything to get her trust back. I would go back in time and do everything over the right way, though she wouldn't care.   
  
 Colin was shocked; he had just gotten this all on tape. He thought: hey maybe I can help Harry with Hermione, with all the information I have on this tape.   
  
-   Happy Professor, now that your questions has been answered. Can I leave now?   
  
- Yes Potter go leave with your stupid little friends.   
  
    
  
As Harry walked out of the dungeons he felt light headed, becoming aware that the potion had just worn off. It was almost time for lunch. Suddenly Harry realized that Professor McGonagall's first project was due in two days, which meant that he would have to work with Hermione. He didn't know what to expect, but he knew that he had to work with her if he wanted to get the project done.   
  
He ran to the hospital wing so he could tell Hermione about the project, but when he got there he found out that she had been released from the hospital that afternoon. He thought of where she might be. Then he said the common room.   
  
He headed to their common room now kind of happy that he had an excuse to talk to her. To be with her for some time, he entered only to find a deserted room with Cho in one of the sofas in front of the fireplace...   
  
HAHAHAHA!!!! Evil cliffy!!!! Sometimes I feel bad for leaving you guys wondering but that's what makes being an author fun. Anyway, thanks to everyone that has reviewed up to this point and Please! keep those reviews coming. JUst press that button and let me know how much you like or don't like my story. Luv  
  
Hermione_1590 


	6. Chapter 6

He headed to their common room now kind of happy he had an excuse to talk to her, to be with her for some time. Harry then entered only to find a deserted room with Cho in one of the sofas in front of the fireplace...   
  
He rolled his eyes as she turned around, her face lit up with a smile. Which Harry found very fake. She headed for where he was and hugged him, he pushed her away making her fall back on to the sofa again. she looked at him oddly before saying :   
  
- What's with you???   
  
WHAT'S WITH ME???!!!!!! - Harry replied angrily, taking a deep breath as to not loose control. - You should KNOW what's with me...   
  
She was beginning to become annoyed, he enjoyed that.   
  
- Well I haven't done anything to you...-Cho said in a very sarcastic way.   
  
- You made my life miserable; she won't even talk to me without being disgusted, Hermione hates me now!!!   
  
And why do you care about that? Hermione....- cho asked frowning   
  
I LOVE HER!!!!- Harry said at the top off his lungs- AND NOW DO I HAVE A CHANCE WITH HER?? NOOOOO!!! AND ITS ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT!!! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!! OH YEAH AND CHO THIS MEANS THAT IT'S OVER BETWEEN US JUST SO YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!   
  
- Whatever - Cho said and left the room...   
  
*Hermione's POV*   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
I lay there trying to figure out professor McGonagall's assignment, when I hear someone walk into the common room. I automatically lock my door considering the fact that I didn't want to speak or see anyone.   
  
Then I heard screaming and shouting I didn't mind, but when I heard my name in the conversation I jumped up quickly and opened my door a little so I could hear a little better ...   
  
- You made my life miserable; she won't even talk to me without being disgusted, Hermione hates me now!!!   
  
    
  
And why do you care about that? Hermione....- cho asked, Hermione could sense repulsiveness in her voice.   
  
    
  
I LOVE HER!!!!- Harry said at the top off his lungs- AND NOW DO I HAVE A CHANCE WITH HER???? NOOOOO!!!! AND ITS YOUR BLOODY FAULT!!! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!! OH YEAH AND CHO THIS MEANS THAT IT'S OVER BETWEEN US JUST SO YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!   
  
Hermione's eyes became wide with shock, he...He loved, her. WHAT?   
  
She almost fainted; speechless she saw how Cho mumbled something and left the room. Harry stared fuming at the door for a few minutes before sinking into the sofa. She looked at him, he was now visibly relieved, and she smiled.   
  
Maybe he really cared, and was sorry, besides he did look kind of cute just laying there. She had this urge to go over there and hug him; tell him she forgives him for everything he had done. Hang on, for something CHO had done, not him...But Hermione controlled herself and stayed in her room.   
  
Hermione woke up by the sunlight hitting her straight in the face, she groaned and stood up. She quickly glanced at her watch and almost had a heart attack, it was 6:00 am. She had missed all her afternoon classes yesterday.   
  
Her heart beating vainly in her chest, she had never done anything like this before. She went into the bathroom trying to think of excuses to tell her teachers. She exited the bathroom, and put on her uniform in a hurry. She grabbed her books and cloak and ran out the room with out looking where she was going...   
  
As she stormed out of her room, she didn't realize another person coming out the opposite room. They bumped into each other falling hard on the ground.   
  
Blushing at her stupidity she looked up to find herself looking straight into the most beautiful emerald eyes she had ever seen, Harry she thought. Harry blushing even more as he smiled a little and rubbed his head near his scar, he stood up and helped her.   
  
- Sorry Potter, I didn't see you there - She said a bit colder than she had intended. Then it all came back to her the conversation he had with Cho yesterday, his abrupt yelling, and his confession, she blushed once more. But she was determined not to forgive him, he couldn't keep a promise.   
  
Harry, whom had bent down to pick up large pieces of parchment, looked up, and she could see a little bit of sadness in those incredible eyes. She shook her head as he stood up again with papers in his hand and smiled.   
  
- I didn't see you either Hermione, anyways - he held the papers up to her - this is all the work you missed yesterday- he smiled - I knew you were going to be pleased...Why didn't you go to classes yesterday???   
  
- I...- She began feeling speechless, he had done this for her, she blushed even more then before- I fell asleep, don't laugh...   
  
He laughed graciously shaking his head - Now this is something that Ron should know, Hermione Granger, fell asleep and missed classes...   
  
- Smart ass - she muttered but couldn't help but smile, forgetting their fight for a moment.   
  
- Well, I went everywhere looking for you yesterday- he paused and his little smile became a deep frown, then shook his head - but you weren't here. But that's beside the point, I came to tell you that we have to do the transfiguration project, and soon....   
  
- Ohhh- She said in a rather stupid manner, she had forgotten all about that...- yes, we do need to start on that.   
  
She slowly opened the door of the Great hall, and went directly to the Gryffindor table Harry trailing behind her. As they sat down Ron came inside the Hall looking angry, he plopped down next to them and immediately helped himself to a big amount of eggs, juice, bread, bacon and muffins.  
  
Harry did the same while Hermione was looking absentmindedly at nothing, there was silence until:   
  
- Got to tell you both something - Harry said cheerfully, Hermione and Ron looked at him suspiciously because of his happiness but Ron seemed happy too.   
  
- Yeah??- Ron asked while hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall.   
  
- We are receiving special classes, occlumency with Dumbledore. Then a class i don't know about, and we're also metamorphous, we start on Monday in ...- but Harry was cut off by Hermione.   
  
- What??- She asked in disbelief - Dumbledore told you this??   
  
Harry nodded; Ron seemed to be angrier by the second.   
  
- Bloody school!!! More work for us, I don't think I can make it - said Ron in a hushed voice.   
  
- Don't worry Ron, its not like we're going to have homework - Harry said trying to lighten up the mood but not quite successful.   
  
After that they all picked up their stuff, and headed to transfiguration.Hermione couldn't believe they were going to have special classes. She was excited about having those classes eventhough she didn't show it. =  
  
She walked to the classroom and she sat next to Harry only because they were going to start doing the project in class.   
  
- OK class you may begin to work with your partner. I will advise you to stop your work 5 minutes before dismissal so you can wrap everything up. You may also use the bookshelf; it's full of Amnimagus books. This project is due tomorrow - Professor Mcgonagall said going to her desk and bringing out a clipboard which reminded Hermione of the cow lover Umbridge ...   
  
  
  
Harry's POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry entered the Transfiguration classroom and was surprised to see little tables for each pair with two chairs, and a big bookshelf instead of the blackboard.   
  
He heard Professor Mcgonagall was saying something while Hermione was going to the bookshelf. She took 5 books with spells and potions on how to turn into an amnimagus. But the book that seamed to interest him the most was: "How to turn into an Amnimagus for wizarding dummies." Harry shook his head with a little smile on his lips. Finally after a long time of awkward silence Hermione finally spoke.   
  
- OK Harry what animal do you want to turn into??-  Hermione asked in a rather nice tone, after all this was work.   
  
Harry thought about it for a while and then said - I want to turn into a Stag...   
  
- That is a very complicated transformation, a real difficult animal due to its physical standards. I mean they change their prongs every year, but you being Harry Potter, I'm sure you can do anything...- Hermione said casually while Harry noticed a tone of disdain in her voice, he was annoyed.   
  
- What do you mean Hermione? -Harry asked whispering furiously.   
  
- Nothing Harry, you know what, lets just get this done -Hermione said.   
  
- Yeah let's just - Harry said with his voice becoming less furious. Then he remembered- hang on... What animal do you want to become?   
  
-I was thinking of becoming a unicorn- Hermione said in a matter of factly.   
  
OH good choice Hermione, suits you - Harry said looking through one of the books.   
  
Hermione looked up at Harry, apparently she couldn't believe her ears. She then smiled, and immersed herself in a book. They read books, after books, after books trying to find information on their specific animals. They finally found their respective recipes for the potions, and went to the back of the classroom. Harry and Hermione reached for their cauldron, and they spent an hour and a half completing their potions. (A/N: Ron was surprisingly doing very well). After Mcgonagall said they should go, they put their samples of the potion in medium sized jars; cleaned everything up and went outside.   
  
- I am STARVING - Ron said as the three entered the Great Hall.   
  
- When are you not Ron???- Hermione said laughing which was followed by a loud sound from Ron's stomach. I'm a grown boy, gimme a break you people- he said throwing his hands up in the air.They sat in their usual seats and Harry and Hermione rushed to put some food on their plates before Ron ate it all.  
  
-After a few minutes of their chatting Annie appeared with bruises everywhere but with a wide smile on her face. Hermione looked up and screamed as she made her way to Annie, Harry and Ron had to run to catch up with her.   
  
- What happened??- Hermione said touching one of Annie's bruises on her face, Annie just smiled.   
  
- I was out there in the lake when this Big bloke, Hagrid I think it was, called me. He told me to tell Dumbledore today's afternoon classes were cancelled. That he had some serious business to attend to in the Dark Forest. I was then walking back when this other dude came.  
  
He had blonde, greasy slicked back hair, and two baboons by his side - she said. At this Hermione and Harry instantly looked at the Slytherin table, Malfoy and his gang where no where in sight. Annie then continued on with the story - they corned me, asked me if I was you sister (Annie then rolled her beautiful blue eyes)  
  
I said yes, and he said something like mudblood and started hexing me (Annie shook her head laughing) not a good thing if ya ask me. I reckon I know more spells than him even if I'm 11. He's in the hospital wing right now.   
  
Hermione's eyes became wide with shock as she heard this while Harry and Annie exchanged high fives.   
  
Bloody brilliant girl - Ron exclaimed happily  
  
- You...You send him to the hospital wing???- Hermione said blankly.   
  
- Yes!!- Annie said with a grin.   
  
- You'll get in trouble - Hermione said astonished.   
  
- Ohhh come off it big sis - Annie said - I wasn't going to let HIM send ME to the hospital instead, or would you have preferred that??   
  
- She's right you know - Harry told Hermione, Ron nodded.  
  
Harry then saw Hermione smiling.  
  
- Yeah, it's a relief actually; much better him then you in there.  
  
They ate in silence for a couple of minutes before their plates emptied and they headed to the Head Common Room.   
  
On their way there, Lavender appeared with a delighted look on her face, they all stopped.  
  
- Hey it's snowing!! Lets go outside, Hagrid's class has been canceled-Lavender said clapping her hands together. Her gray eyes glooming, and a huge smile on her face. Ron blushed a little, then Hermione smiled happily.  
  
Great idea Lavender - Harry said then he smiled at her. He pulled out his gloves from his robes pockets, and with that came along a hyper Annie behind them as they all went outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope You Guys like it so far!! I know Corny ending but I'll make up for it in the chapters to come because there's a ball coming up, and Hermione's going to have to go shopping for a dress with Annie and lavender so that should be fun. Anyway keep those Reviews coming!!  
  
LUV  
  
Hermione_1590 


	7. Chapter 7

When they went outside it was pandemonium, snowballs everywhere and laughter filling the grounds that are usually silent.  
  
Ron was making his snowball when he felt a snowball hit him hard in the back of his head. He immediately sprung around to see lavender giggling and shaking her head with silent laughter.  
  
He raised his eyebrow and then he smiled devilishly, lavenders eyes were wide with fear. She screamed and ran as fast as she could trying to get away from Ron who was running after her.  
  
She tripped over a tree root making Ron fall too. This caused them to go down tiny hills and they found themselves to have landed in a very awkward position.  
  
Lavender was on top of Ron and he was half covered in snow. He smiled at her while she tried to get up, but she stopped abruptly as Ron pressed his lips against hers.  
  
She didn't know Ron could feel so good. His warm lips leaving a weird sensation on her lips. She gladly returned the kiss before pulling apart and whispering - Wow.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was making a snow man with Annie, laughing and enjoying the feeling of snow falling over him. The look Annie had on her face was priceless.  
  
He looked over at the lake, remembering the 2nd task of the Tri-Wizard tournament, it seemed so long ago. He remembered the pressure he felt during those days, he groaned thinking about it.  
  
Then he put his attention back onto the snowman. Harry put the carrot that was supposed to be the nose on the middle of the big snow ball that was the face.  
  
- Done!!! - Harry said proudly as Annie laughed and gave him a high five.  
  
- Yay!! We finished it, hang on where's my sister?? - Annie asked looking everywhere around her, her laughter fading in a fast way.  
  
Harry looked around and his eyes fell upon the lake yet again. He saw the big tree were his father use to sit with his friends. He saw a figure with a large amount of brown hair; he had a feeling he knew who it was...  
  
He waved at Annie (She returned the wave with a snowball, and she went running inside the castle)  
  
Harry went near the lake and saw Hermione there, her eyes closed. She opened her eyes, probably by the sudden movement of Harry's feet on the snow. Hermione didn't take her sight off the view of the lakes surface; he approached her and sat down next to her.  
  
Beautiful view - he commented looking at the lake which was as beautiful as he could remember. The mountains in the background and everything covered with snow, giving the scene a calm look.  
  
What do you want Potter???- She said bringing him back to reality abruptly. She was putting on her gloves without even looking at him. Harry raised an eyebrow before throwing a snowball which hit her in the face, he laughed.  
  
YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT ONE POTTER - she said brushing snow off of her, Harry noticed she was laughing. She got up and the war began. They spent a couple of minutes throwing snow balls at each other and laughing.  
  
Then they saw Ron and Lavender going inside the castle, both blushing, or perhaps it was the cold. They were both walking hand in hand and whispering to each other, apparently looking very happy.  
  
- Could it be...?? - Hermione wondered out loud, Harry nodded.  
  
- They... Are together - Hermione said smiling, Harry nodded again.  
  
- Hey you two!!!- Hermione said waving, they turned and looked at them, and they walked to where Harry and Hermione were.  
  
- Don't tell me - Harry said shaking his head - are you two a couple??  
  
Ron opened his mouth but closed it, he was now blushing.  
  
- Yes - lavender said grinning and shivering - we were just heading to the castle it's too cold out here...  
  
- Right - said Harry - better go inside...  
  
They entered the castle and the familiar warmth covered them. Ron and Lavender were walking hand in hand towards the Head common room, and Harry and Hermione were walking behind them both losing themselves in their thoughts.  
  
-Marshmallows - Hermione said and the portrait opened to reveal the common room, they all sat down.  
  
Ron and Lavender of course sat in the big couch together, Lavender was apparently sleepy for she was resting her head on Ron's shoulder. He had his arm around her looking at the fire; Hermione was sitting in the armchair near the fireplace and Harry in the other one looking sleepy.  
  
- Potter - Hermione said after they finished drinking the hot chocolate that dobby had made for them. The snow and the fight had been great but they were all still cold.  
  
- Yeah?? - Harry said closing his eyes, putting his hands on the back of his head and resting his feet on a little table near him.  
  
- We must continue McGonagall's project -Hermione said looking at him. Her hate for him was fading by every minute that went by, she sighed.  
  
Ron nodded and he untangled himself from Lavender, he stood up and smiled at them with proudness in his eyes. A second later a big brown owl with Ron's pale blue eyes stormed into the common room.  
  
- Bloody Hell! - breathed Hermione  
  
- Pretty cool huh??? - Ron said, again sitting back on the couch next to a sleeping Lavender.  
  
- Yeah - said Harry nodding.  
  
- What are we waiting for, lets get to work - Hermione said standing up and going up into her room. A few minutes later she came out of her room with a sample potion, books and her wand.  
  
She went to the table and sat down, Harry summoned his potion and went to the table.  
  
After a few minutes of Hermione looking in the book she looked up.  
  
- Ok, according to this, after i drink my potion your supposed to take my hand (she frowned at this a little) and you have to say "Aniashalela" pointing your wand at me. While you do that I'm supposed to be thinking about what animal I want to become.  
  
- Hermione said all this in one breath as if saying it will make everything easier.  
  
Harry nodded felling sleepy, Hermione then drank the potion and Harry took her hand. As before a soft energy went threw them. He didn't let that distract him so he pointed his wand and muttered the spell.  
  
Hermione looked like she was in pain as she held her stomach. Then Harry slowly saw as she transformed into a beautiful unicorn.A white and shinny unicorn with a glorious glow.  
  
Harry smiled and stroked the unicorn's head. After a few moments the unicorn felt a little warm and in its place was Hermione blushing lightly.  
  
Harry had his hand on her hair and after noticing what he was doing he quickly took his hand away.  
  
That felt weird - Hermione said touching her cheeks.  
  
- Ohhh it's supposed to be that way the first time Mione - Ron said from the couch. Harry then suddenly felt nervous, what if this went wrong and he had to spend his whole life as an animal, he sighed and shook his head.  
  
He drank his potion, which tasted like salty butterbeer. Hermione took his hand and muttered something, Harry couldn't hear her as his body began to hurt, it like he was once again drinking the polyjiuce potion. He thought of a stag he once saw in a zoo with the Dursleys, hoping he remembered the stag well.  
  
He felt his body changing and his muscles moved and became larger, he then felt pain in his head for second. Two minutes later he he found himself in four slender legs.  
  
Hermione became clearly amazed, and touched his nose lightly. Harry bowed his head and Hermione stroked the soft fur while saying in a low voice.  
  
- Prongs, that's why the called your dad prongs...- She smiled sadly at him before standing up and going into her room.  
  
Harry changes back to normal and looked at Hermione's door while it closed shut, he sighed.  
  
- I'll see you later Ron - Harry said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry it took me so long to update I've been very busy with school and all. But I'm back and for making you wait so long I am posting 2 chapters. So Review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Hermione_1590 


	8. Chapter 8

- I'll see you later Ron - Harry said.  
  
- Later mate - Ron said closing his eyes pulling Lavender closer to him with carefulness as to not wake her up. Harry looked at them for a moment, if he could only have someone to do the same with, just someone to hold and feel loved. Problem was he only wanted one person, and it didn't look as though it were possible. Harry then went to his room, and surprisingly, he had peaceful dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Hermione's P.O.V*~**~*~*~  
  
I woke up early knowing that today was our transfiguration presentations, the presentations went in which order of the list so Harry and I were last. I knew that today wasn't going to be easy; we had our occlumency classes with Dumbledore tonight too.  
  
I couldn't quite stop thinking about that git (Harry); I went to take a nice warm bath and changed into my robes, grabbed my books and walked out.  
  
I headed to the great hall so I could have a spot of breakfast and review the speech with Harry before presentations. The beautiful stag with Harry's eyes still aggravated me;I really don't know why that boy has that effect on me. But no matter I held my head up high and went to the Great Hall.  
  
But when I got there Harry wasn't there, so I waited for him in the great hall while I was eating and nothing... He still hadn't shown up and I was getting worried. I heard the distant bell ring telling us that we must go to our classes. I turned to see Ron exciting the Hall with Lavender and they were both laughing at something.  
  
I sighed and went into the transfiguration classroom; I immediately scanned the class and No Harry whatsoever. I took a seat praying that he hadn't stayed in bed; professor Mcgonagall called Ron and Lavender to do the presentation.  
  
Ron and Lavender both turned into their animal forms (an owl and a cat) and everybody clapped. I finally saw Harry entering the classroom, and I breathed in relief as he approached me.  
  
- Sorry- he mumbled sitting next to me and putting his book bag on the floor, pulling out parchment, ink and the eagle quill I gave him years ago.  
  
- What kept you?? - I asked annoyed, I see him blush. I smiled, and he looked cute when he did that.  
  
- I was putting on my contact lenses, you know, I can't see without them - he said looking quite interested at his empty piece of parchment.  
  
- At least you made it - I said while narrowing my eyes.  
  
- Yeah.... - Harry said looking up at Dean who was transforming into a panther.  
  
They both watched as all their classmates went near the blackboard and changed into animals. Every time their other classmates cheered and clapped their hands in excitement. Neville managed to become hawk, and to the classes amazement he explained the reasons why he picked the animal and the good things about it. Soon enough it was Harry and Hermione's turn.  
  
Mr. Potter and Miss Granger...  
  
- Today, we are giving you an example of what it is to be a certain amnimagus - Hermione began, eyeing the class which were lousily paying attention. Ron was at the very back sitting next to Lavender.  
  
- But before becoming an amnimagus - Harry said - you must do various things which you all already know about. So here it is...  
  
In an instant Harry wasn't there but the beautiful stag with the astonishing green eyes replaced him, it was breath-taking. The class held their breath, Ron was smiling and giving them the thumbs up. Hermione looked at the stag for a moment before transforming into the unicorn.  
  
The class started clapping wildly while they transformed back into themselves.  
  
- Excellent job Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, you both picked incredibly difficult animals, extra points for that. - Professor Mcgonagall concluded.  
  
Harry smiled and held his hand up for Hermione to give high five, she indeed gave the high five and smiled back. They both went and sat in theirs seats. Hermione sat on her seat, playing with her quill, not paying attention to Prof. Mcgonagall who was saying something to the class.  
  
She couldn't take her mind the off stag, but those eyes were the most entrancing thing. She looked over at Harry, the same eyes he had, green. She saw his face, he looked much more mature now that he was growing, his hair, which still refused to be tamed, and his nice body. She then shook her head and started paying attention to her Professor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~* HARRYS POV *~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
The day went by fast and before they knew it they were in front of the gargoyle that went to Dumbledore's office, Ron and Hermione by his side.  
  
- Sherbet lemon - Harry said and the gargoyle limped to the side, they ascended up the stairs and knock on the wooden door.  
  
- Come in - was heard from the other side of the door, it was the firm voice of Dumbledore. Harry remembered that he was Head boy, he hadn't thought about this in a while. He shrugged and went to the chair by the table, as well as Ron and Hermione who sat beside him. Dumbledore sat down and smiled at them.  
  
- First, Welcome, to your occlumency lessons as I have understood you Harry are the only one who has had previous lessons. - Dumbledore began interlacing his long fingers.  
  
- Second, I would like to ask: How are the preparations for the upcoming ball?  
  
And last I will like that you Harry pass me the Pensieve. Harry stood there frozen, they hadn't planned the dance, or the decorations. ..His thoughts were cut off be Hermione's soft voice.  
  
- Professor, we have taken charge of everything, each pair of prefects has its obligation for the day, we the Heads students are only to take charge of the drinks, to make sure that they don't bring strong alcoholic drinks.  
  
Harry breathed in relief, Hermione had done all the work, he felt bad he hadn't helped. But at least it was all solved. He stood up and went to the elegant closet; he took out the shinny Pensieve and placed it in the middle of the table.  
  
- I'm glad to hear that Miss Granger, I see you two have done a great job - Dumbledore said emphasizing the words YOU TWO.  
  
Harry blushed knowing Dumbledore knew that he hadn't done much, but Dumbledore had the usual twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
- Nothing bothering either of you in this matter then??- Dumbledore said eyeing Hermione, smiling lightly.  
  
- Actually professor - Hermione began - we were wondering...  
  
- If there could be a Hogsmead day, next Thursday, for everybody to get their formal robes for the ball- Ron interrupted oblivious to the dark look Hermione was giving him, but she shook her head a little.  
  
- Ahh, brilliant idea, I'll announce it tomorrow first thing in the morning, Anyways, I'm going to begin with you Mr. Weasley, stand up - the old man said and Ron stood up shaking a bit - all you have to do Mr. Weasley is clear your mind, your body, and your soul of emotion, feeling or thought, I'll give you ten seconds.  
  
Ron nodded and closed his eyes, tight, in concentration.  
  
- Legilimens!!!! - Dumbledore said pointing his wand at Ron, who fell back onto the floor screaming out random things.  
  
Dumbledore made a swish with his wand and Ron stopped screaming, he then looking rather sweaty stood up.  
  
-Ahh Mr. Weasley, you are capable of blocking me from entering your mind, but the problem is you cant with out screaming. We have to work on that with you, now Mrs. Granger your turn ...  
  
Hermione stood up, and put her hair in a messy ponytail. She closed her big brown eyes, tight in concentration just like Ron.  
  
- Legilimens!!!!  
  
Hermione stood still with her eyes closed; she slowly opened them, a confused look on her face. She looked as though she was trying hard to disappear but then she looked ready to faint, and she did. Harry made a quick move to catch her, but Dumbledore moved his wand casually and Hermione levitated to the nearest chair, she then opened her eyes again.  
  
-I'm terribly impressed Miss Granger, I'd say you've been practicing before this - Dumbledore said smiling. Hermione nodded.  
  
- Of course Head Master- Hermione said – I've been practicing a little.  
  
Well, your far ahead of Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, congratulations, you'll only require a couple of more lessons, but anyways - He turned to Harry , lets continue with you Harry ...  
  
Harry gulped as he stood up, this was moment he had dreaded for long time. He knew Dumbledore was a way better teacher then Snape but Harry himself wasn't so fond of the magic area of occlumency.  
  
As he looked into Dumbledore's eyes he remembered what Dumbledore had told Harry when Sirius had died. Two years ago Harry was so angry at him, but all that seemed like a forgotten past to Harry. Though the memory of Sirius still lingered in his heart painfully.  
  
Harry shook his head of emotion, of feeling, until Sirius's image came into his mind, just until he fell behind the veil.  
  
- Legilimens!!! - He heard Dumbledore shouting.  
  
He was 10...Aunt Petunia was cutting his hair ...He was 11, he was catching the snitch ...He was 13 he was mounting buckbeak with Hermione... He was 14 trying to pass through the dragon ... He was with Sirius in the cave bringing him food. Sirius was hit by a spell...  
  
NOOO!!!! - shouted Harry, he was on his knees in Dumbledore's office; Dumbledore had kneeled beside him, and put a steady hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
- No matter Harry - Dumbledore said standing up - it was more a question on emptying your mind.  
  
Harry nodded, and prayed he could do the same, he closed his eyes trying to let all his thoughts abandon him, he heard Dumbledore, shouting (Legilimens!!) in the distance but it didn't impact him; he stood there not feeling anything.  
  
Very Well Harry - Dumbledore said, Harry opened his eyes.  
  
-That will be today's lesson, you may go on to your dormitories, but remember you must go to your charms class.  
  
- Dumbledore said getting up to put away the Pensieve. They walked in silence until they got to the Head Common Room. When they got there they both remained in silent, an awkward silence, then Harry whispered a weak - See you tomorrow...Mione - and he went to his room.  
  
The next day went by rather quickly and smoothly, covered by students whispering excitedly about the next Hogsmead visit after Dumbledore announced it at breakfast.  
  
The only bad thing that happened was the hard time they had in potions. Snape had refused to let them leave until they had finished their invisibility potions which had a rather long recipe.  
  
Before they knew, they were finishing their dinner and heading to the Charms classroom.  
  
They walked into the classroom and saw Mad-Eye Moody, standing there, behind a large wooden desk, looking rather worried. His magical eyes glued to the ceiling. His normal eye looking down at a piece of parchment, he didn't seem to have any clue why they were there. When Ron closed the door he quickly turned both eyes to them.  
  
Hello, you three- Moody said gesturing them to come near.  
  
- Hello Professor - Hermione said sitting on a chair near the desk.  
  
- Hello - Ron said doing the same as Hermione.  
  
Harry waved at Moody - hello Professor.  
  
Moody turned both eyes to Harry - I see you have grown Potter, bout time I'd say.  
  
- Yeah...- said Harry narrowing his eyes, he didn't like Moody when he was like this.  
  
-But anyways - Moody continued - I am here to train you against Pain, you must confront pain before you can vanish it. I'll put the crutacious curse on you three, do your best to ware if off, just think it doesn't hurt, and it wont.  
  
Hermione looked paler than ever, biting her lower lip. Ron was looking at Moody with a great disliking; Harry JUST narrowed his eyes yet again.  
  
- Ok - said Moody - on the count of three...ONE ...TWO ...THREE  
  
In a flash, Harry's body started aching rapidly, like it only did with the crutacious curse. He knew this well and tried to ware it off, his mind thinking fast.  
  
He then got the feeling that it didn't hurt as much as before, the pain fading quickly. Harry was standing again on his feet, looking at Moody, his eyebrow raised. Hermione was on the floor, screaming, and so was Ron.  
  
- Hey, that's enough!!- Harry yelled at Moody.  
  
Moody then lifted the spell and looked at him weirdly. Hermione and Ron slowly stood up, both looking rather tired.  
  
-Ok, now that I know where you stand physically in this field of magic I will know how to prepare a lesson for next week - said Moody while writing something down on a piece of parchment.  
  
You are dismissed- he said rather coldly.  
  
They all walked out and began to talk:  
  
-Yeah, Harry at least there's no homework right. - said Ron while placing his hand on his back and rubbing it.  
  
-I don't think I can take anymore of this, if I get struck by another spell I'm gonna die- said Ron  
  
Harry and Herms chuckled lightly since they were rather weak.  
  
- Well Ron, look on the bright side this is going to prepare us for any future battles that we have with Voldemort. - Hermione responded while putting her hand lightly on her head. Ron grimaced at the name.  
  
- Ohhh come off it Ron- Harry said rolling his beautiful green eyes - Don't tell me you still can't say the name.  
  
- Its difficult you know...- Ron said shrugging- all my life I've been afraid of that name, and now, were getting trained to kill the git...It's just overwhelming.  
  
- I guess it is - Hermione said while Krum passed them, he didn't see them. Though Hermione looked at him for a moment before Ron said something thrilling, like he just remembered something.  
  
Harry I was talking to Krum about putting you back on the quidditch team- said Ron rather delighted - He said that he would have to speak to Mcgonagall to see if you're doing well academically and if you are then your back to being our seeker. - Ron added.  
  
When Harry heard his name, quidditch and seeker in the same sentence he felt like he could never be happier.  
  
Thanks Mate- hopefully Mcgonagall will say yes- Harry said happier than ever.  
  
We reached the Gryffindor Common Room and said our goodbyes to Ron since he looked tired and in pain. Hermione and I didn't want to keep him awake.  
  
They started off walking in silence until Harry couldn't take it anymore and he finally said something:  
  
- Umm... Hermione  
  
What do you want Harry?? - She said in a tone in which you could not distinguish if she was mad or in good terms with Harry.  
  
Are you still mad at me???- Harry said in a week tone.  
  
- Tell me Harry what do you think? Let's say I promised you something really important to you and I didn't keep my promise... Wouldn't you be mad at me?? - She said coldly though she wished she didn't because all the happiness from Ron's quidditch conversation had flushed from his face and turned into a frown.  
  
I......I...Yeah...I guess your right....I would have been mad at you - Harry said looking down at the floor with defeat. While sighing, he passed a hand through the back of his neck nervously before saying in the same low tone:  
  
At least you know I'm sorry ...right??- He looked up, his eyes locked  
with hers; she looked deep into his eyes for a moment before...she  
stepped forward and hugged him tightly.  
  
Harry was taken aback by such action, but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
She let go of him as he did the same, her eyes watery and she brushed the hidden tears away with her hand.  
  
- Harry, I'm sorry I was mad, I know you didn't mean to- she said looking fascinated by the marble floor.  
  
- Its ok Mione - Harry said with a goofy smile on his face- lets go to the Common Room, Hermione nodded following him.  
  
- Marshmallows- Hermione said as they stepped into the Common Room.  
  
Annie was there in one of the couches with the hugest grin one could have. She laughed as soon as they saw her, and she was shaking with laughter.  
  
Hermione immediately blushed giving Annie a stern look. Harry was shaking his head but smiling. He still could feel Hermione's body pressed against his, it was an overwhelming feeling, but soothing nevertheless.  
  
He knew Hermione was only a friend, and as much as he loved her...He couldn't risk their new found friendship.  
  
- For god sake Annie!!- Hermione said while going to the couch next to Annie still blushing a little.  
  
What??- Annie said defensively- It's the truth!!!  
  
- Well I'll leave both of you to it then - Harry said smiling  
  
- Good night!!  
  
Hermione nodded while giving Annie another look, Annie was about to say something but didn't.  
  
- Night Harry - Hermione said.  
  
- Good Night Big Harry - Annie said smiling, Harry flashed them a warm smile before going into his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~ Now Hermione's not mad at him thats a start isn't it? Well anyway the next chapter should be up in the next couple of days. SO Read and Review!!!!  
Luv, Hermione_1590 


	9. Chapter 9

Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far. Lots of Luv to you guys and please keep them coming. Enough of this stuff lets start the story......  
  
- Good Night Big Harry - Annie said smiling, Harry flashed them a warm smile before going into his room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke up with a smile on his face. He remembered last night's events when he and Hermione shared a hug and the warmth that he felt was unexplainable.  
  
Unbelievable the feeling that his best friend made him feel with just a simple hug. Never in his life would he have imagined that it was Hermione who was going to make him feel this way. He got up and out of his bed to rest for a while in the common room.  
  
As Harry rested he saw Hermione descending down the stairs in her uniform with her books in her hand.  
  
- Hi Harry- she said while wiping some of the tiredness out of her eyes.  
  
-Hey Mione, Lets go meet Ron and Lavender down in the Great Hall- he said walking up to her.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked together to the Great Hall talking about what to expect for their next special lesson and who they thought would be the teacher. They reached the table and sat down.  
  
They both saw Ron, Lavender and Annie laughing at something. Harry decided to ask what was so funny.  
  
Hey Ron, what's funny that all three of you are laughing- Harry asked looking perplexed.  
  
- Well he said in between laughs. Little Annie here, hahahaha, told us about your little hug last night, hahahaha.- Ron said while pointing at Harry and Mione.  
  
The funny thing is that our plan worked. You guys are friends again, hahahaha-Ron said looking at Harry and Hermione's priceless faces while they blushed.  
  
- And is that supposed to be funny - Hermione said, with a confused look on her face. The four of them just burst out laughing at this.  
  
That day also went by smoothly, eventless, nothing happened besides them getting a short quiz in History of Magic about goblins and rebellions.  
  
After saying goodbye to Lavender Harry, Ron and Hermione, (More of a kiss from Ron's part) headed to the Charms classroom once again...Hearts beating faster, their other previous lessons hadn't been that good, they ended up rather tired.  
  
They entered the room, and they all gave a collective sigh. It was Tonks, with a tiny mirror in her hands. She put it aside once she saw they were all there before hugging each of them.  
  
- Hi!!! Haven't seen you guys in so long!!- She said while smiling cheerfully.  
  
- Yeah, it's been a long time indeed - Harry said admiring her, she was the same spiked up bubble pink hair, thin complexion and a smile on her face.  
  
- So is the Order still looking after Harry??- Ron asked - are they all ok???  
  
- Well, of course, they are all taking turns as always, as a matter of fact today it was your father who was in charge of it, and yes they are all ok. But no matter, we wont want to waist our time, now lets get this over with!!- She said clapping her hands so that three long carpets would appear on the floor.  
  
Tonks sat down Indian style followed by the trio. They all sat down creating a circle; Harry was in the middle of Ron and Hermione, and Tonks beside Ron.  
  
- Hermione, lets start with you- Tonks said - I want you to think of your hair, its a lovely brown color, but think of how it would look if it were blonde, concentrate ok.  
  
Hermione nodded, and closed her eyes and shut tight. After a couple of seconds her hair became a little lighter but not blonde and it became shorter, she then opened her eyes and her hair went back to normal.  
  
Ohhh well - Tonks said - You've got the gift, I'm going to be able to teach you.  
  
Now Harry (she looked at Harry) I want you to think of your eyes. Think of another eye color, lets say, blue, and imagine yourself with that eye color.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and his thoughts quickly forwarded to little Annie's piercing blue eyes. He concentrated hard, his eyes became heavy, and he was still trying to remember the exact color.  
  
The tone, of Annie's eyes, his head spinning... it stopped and he then opened his eyes and everyone gasped, Tonks smiled.  
  
- Wicked Harry!!!- Ron said clapping Harry on the back- bloody brilliant!  
  
- Did it work?? - Harry asked, he then noticed Hermione still gapping at him, he looked at her.  
  
- Wow - she said - same color as Annie's eyes...  
  
Harry smiled and felt a little headache and his eyes became blurry, he then rubbed them and when he opened them, his vision was clear again.  
  
- Well, we know for sure that you will be able to transform fully- Tonks said smiling - hmm if I'm not mistaken I'd swear something like this had happened to you before...  
  
- My hair grew back again after my aunt cut it once - Harry said frowning at the unpleasant memory.  
  
- Ok come here Ron- Tonks said while setting down the mirror. Now Ron I want you to think about your freckles. Think of a face without freckles a nice clean face. Ron closed his eyes and he thought about Lavender's soft clean face.  
  
He thought about it long and hard. He then opened his eyes to see if he had changed anything, Tonks said:  
  
-Well at least you got half of your face cleared, but don't worry, by the time we're done all three of you will be able to change any part of your body(A/N: No and not like that you nasty minded people) she said pointing at the Trio - Ohhh and Harry, you will be able to take off that scar of yours if you wish.  
  
-Well that will be all for today's lesson - Tonks said while putting on her cloak, and changing her hair to black shoulder length hair. Her eyes were a weird gray and her face a little different. She waved at them and stormed out of the room, Harry, Ron and Hermione went out the room and Headed to nowhere in particular.  
  
- Hermione!!- Annie said running towards them, she caught up with them breathless - tomorrow * deep breath* Hogsmead day *breathe* fantastic idea my big old sister...  
  
Hermione smiled - yeah, how about we go shopping, only you and me??? You can help me pick my dress, and how about a broom for you???  
  
Annie looked delighted - YAY!!!!!  
  
Harry and Ron shook their heads and shrugged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ HERMIONES POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up the very next day, with something jumping in my bed, as I take the sheets away from my face, I find myself looking up at my little sister Annie jumping on my bed screaming.  
  
- Get up!!!- She said insisting - HOGSMEAD DAY!!! LA LA LA!!!  
  
- Go away midget - I mumbled trying to get back to sleep.  
  
She kept jumping and screaming, I groaned, I mean I loved my sister dearly, but I hated being awakened.  
  
- Alright!! - I say in defeat throwing my hands up in the air- I'm up!!  
  
I looked at her, as she stopped jumping and sat down on the edge of my bed. She was all dressed up, in tight black jeans and a cute pink shirt that said I'm a brat in big red letters, with little flowers. She was nothing like I was during those innocent years. But that was the problem, my sister doesn't seem to be innocent at all, and I chuckled.  
  
That's for sure- I whispered to myself smiling heading to my trunk. I took out some tight low rise jeans, and a nice blue shirt. I also took out a black belt and some nice black shoes. Then I was on my way to the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* NORMAL POV*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione took her bath, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, put on her clothes and went to her room, she rolled her eyes as her sister said.  
  
- Wow sis that's a cool outfit, who's it for, Harry? - She said chuckling.  
  
- Midget, I don't like Harry and this outfit is for me not for him get that through your little brain- she said taking her black cloak.  
  
Annie didn't seem to notice her remark because she was jumping on her bed singing - Harry and Hermione sitting on a tree KG.  
  
- Annie PLEASE SHUT UP -Hermione said throwing her scarf at Annie. Annie kept laughing; as she caught the scarf and stuck her tongue out at Hermione, she threw the scarf back at her sister.  
  
-Ok - said Annie finally jumping out of bed - Lets go downstairs, everyone is waiting...And Harry is too...  
  
Hermione gave a big sigh before following her sister that was already down stairs.  
  
-Lets hurry up! - said Ron putting an arm around Lavender, his face glowing with happiness.  
  
- Sorry I was late!!- Hermione declared -I was just...  
  
Harry stood up from his seat and put a book he had been reading aside. He turned around to face Hermione; he suddenly looked amazing standing there with his green sweater and his faded jeans. He awaited me with a big smile.  
  
Hermione just stared before smiling and turning to look at Ron and Lavender.  
  
- I was just finishing getting ready - she said walking towards the portrait whole - Let's go shall we... Everyone nodded and exited the room, Annie in front.  
  
They all got a Horseless Carriage and commented the possibilities of Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup all the way to Hogsmead.  
  
-We, the ladies are going to go together - Lavender said matter of factly after they all got out of the carriage, she added pointing at Ron and Harry- while you two do what you wish, but be sure to buy dress robes....  
  
- Yes ma'am, see you later in the Three Broomsticks. - Ron said nodding and smiling giving Lavender a kiss on the cheek.  
  
- Bye!! - Lavender waved making her way down Diagon Alley as the boys disappeared inside Zonkos.  
  
- Umm ...where are we going then??- asked Hermione looking over at Lavender who flashed a smile.  
  
To get the dresses of course!!!- Lavender and Annie said in unison, and then giggled. Hermione sighed; this was going to be a long day. Hermione was dragged all morning by Lavender and Annie to different dress stores. Trying on dress after dress and not liking any of them.  
  
Lavender couldn't find a dress either she always spotted flaws in them. Annie couldn't go to the ball so she didn't get a dress.  
  
- Ok this is the last store in the Alley with dresses, let's just pray there's something in their - Lavender said, her hopes fading by looking at the small store.  
  
As they walked in they gasped in unison. The store was huge, HUGE. There must have been at least 200 dresses in different rows. There were 2 walls full of different types of shoes, most of them sandals.  
  
Another section was jewelry and accessories, the walls were painted a soft lilac color, everything neat and clean. There were also girls in white uniforms which were all around helping girls try on different things.  
  
A cute blonde girl, around 18 years old, came up to them. She was dressed in the white clothes; she smiled warmly before saying very formally:  
  
- Good morning, and welcome to M&A Robes for all occasions. I myself am here to help any of you ladies who are to buy dresses.  
  
- Don't need to be so formal - Lavender said smiling - call me Lavender. - Nice to meet you Lavender, I'm Diana - said the girl sighing with relief and smiling - thank god you aren't one of those snobby girls at Hogwarts ... and who are you two??  
  
- I'm Hermione - Hermione said shaking her hand - and this, is my sister Annie- Hermione added pointing at Annie.  
  
- Wonderful- Diana said smiling - so did you wanted to buy something?  
  
I heard Hogwarts is having a ball tomorrow, maybe a dress for it??  
  
- Yes - said Lavender - We would like some dresses.  
  
The girl smiled and dragged them into the rows of dresses; it was like a dream come true. Beautiful dresses everywhere, after a couple of minutes of searching, Diana stopped in front of a very expensive looking dress.  
  
Though there was one special one it was midnight blue, it couldn't be described, it was simply spectacular.  
  
- How about this one for you??- Diana said eyeing Lavender up and down to see if it will look good on her, then she smiled.  
  
- It looks fairly expensive - Lavender said now looking a bit shy.  
  
- Ohhh no dear, there are generous discounts on Hogwarts students, it wont cost much more than 10 galleons.  
  
- Right then - said Lavender taking the dress with extreme carefulness and going to the dressers that were in the back of the store.  
  
- Now, for you Hermione - Diana said thinking for a moment and then she turned and entered the third row of dresses, followed by Hermione and a hyper Annie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey Guy sorry about not being able to update for a while. It's been real hectic in school with all these projects and homework. But don't worry, I'm back now and I'm giving you two chapters. The Balls coming up soon so stay tuned.  
  
I'll try to update next Friday but only if you guys Read and Review.  
  
Toddles,  
  
Hermione_1590 


	10. Chapter 10

- Now, for you Hermione - Diana said thinking for a moment and then she turned and walked towards the third row of dresses, followed by Hermione and a hyper Annie.  
  
Diana took a delicate light green dress of the rack, it was as glamorous as Lavenders, it even had little emeralds on the edge of the long skirt and on the waist creating a beautiful effect. Hermione was speechless, it looked breathtaking.  
  
- Wonderful Mione - Annie said a wicked grin on her face - it's beautiful, now come on!! Try it on!!!  
  
Hermione took the dress carefully and entered the nearest dresser.  
  
After 20 minutes Diana and Annie were impatient, they wanted to see how the dresses looked on the girls, but Hermione and Lavender refused to come out of the fitting rooms, claiming they weren't done.  
  
- Oy!! How much time does it take to put on two dresses? - Annie said taping her shoes impatiently.  
  
- The little Girl's got a point- Diana called after Hermione and Lavender.  
  
- Are you ready Lavender??- Came Hermione's muffled voice from behind of one of the fitting rooms.  
  
- Yes - Lavender answered.  
  
- ok... At the count of three ...one ...two....three...- Hermione said and the doors opened.  
  
Annie and Diana's eyes became wide, the two girls looked amazing in the dresses, they couldn't speak for several minutes just observing the girls.  
  
- Is it that bad??- Hermione asked a confused with worried look on her face, but neither Annie nor Diana seemed to speak.  
  
- Please answer us - Lavender said looking at her feet.  
  
- It looks FANTASTIC - Annie squealed- totally awesome!!!!  
  
Diana nodded and smiled – I'm sure you girls will get yourselves cute guys...  
  
They girls both blushed but Annie once again squealed - not for Lavender, she already has a cute guy!!!  
  
Lavender seemed to become redder by the second and Diana laughed.  
  
- And you Hermione, don't you have boyfriend???- Diana asked clearly amazed at the little girl's antics and still laughing a bit.  
  
- Err...no ...I don't - Hermione said avoiding everyone's gaze.  
  
- Ha! But she likes Har... - Annie began but was cut off by Hermione.  
  
- Please Ann - Hermione pleaded - don't start with that again...  
  
Diana raised her eyebrows and shook her hand laughing a bit, Lavender too. Hermione just stood there waiting for everyone to do or say something; Annie narrowed her eyes and looked at her sister.  
  
- Well - said Diana finally controlling her laughter and looking over at the shoe section- I think you could get some sandals, my treat girls.  
  
- Thank you!!!! - Lavender and Hermione exclaimed hugging Diana, who just smiled.  
  
- No problem, now move on, you wouldn't want to be stuck here all day, believe me it gets ugly - Diana said heading to the shoe section, followed once again by The Trio of girls.  
  
They concluded with getting a light green high heeled pair of sandals for Hermione, and a dark blue pair of sandals for Lavender. Also, they got jewelry which came to be a beautiful sapphire bracelet for Lavender followed by a nice necklace with a single sapphire pendent.  
  
Hermione got a gorgeous silver bracelet with a couple of emeralds and a matching necklace.  
  
They changed into their normal clothes, paid for everything which cost like 18 galleons each. They said their goodbyes to Diana, and thanked her once again for the sandals.  
  
- Ohhh, it was nothing - Diana said giving Hermione and Lavender a warm smile while giving them their bags with everything.  
  
- We'll come visit you!! - Lavender called after her, when they left the store and headed for the Three Broomsticks.  
  
They stumbled through the crowded Alley, the big heavy bags in their hands, looking for Harry and Ron. They stopped at Zonkos and they found them in the Weasley Wizard Wheezes better know as the WWW. They were talking to the Weasley twins obviously about a very serious matter.  
  
The girls went in; they put their bags in a corner and went to where the boys were.  
  
Hermione looked around, it still amazed her how much the twins had achieved, and the store was a decent size. It was full of different candies, fake wands, and chocolate frogs (of course it had something funny inside them).  
  
It had the section for fooling the teachers, vomiting candies, and candies for you to get a fever, the same one they used two years ago to avoid another stupid lesson with Umbridge.  
  
The ohh so famous Canary creams and Tongue coloring mints. They also had vanishing sprays, All in all they had taken Zonkos off the Market and they had all their clients at their shop, Lee Jordan was their business partner.  
  
Hermione's thoughts vanished as Fred and George pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
- Hermione dear, so wonderful to see you - said Fred imitating his mothers voice so well Hermione had to laugh.  
  
- Hello you two - she said giving them a smile, and then her eyes wondered around the store once again.  
  
- We've done quite well haven't we - said George proudly.  
  
- I must say, this is quite a shop you've got, your mother must be proud - Hermione said and she remembered the face Mrs. Weasley had when she first found out about the WWW.  
  
- Ohh yes NOW she's happy with it - said Fred nodding.  
  
- Mind you, she didn't exactly jump of joy the first time she found out- George said shaking his head. At that moment Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet came inside the store.  
  
- Excuse us Hermione, we've got BUISNESS to attend - said Fred looking at George who nodded and with a loud crack they dissaperated and aparated in front of the two girls who screamed and started raving at the boys.  
  
- You almost gave us a heart attack!! - said Angelina while putting a hand on the left side of her chest.  
  
And their voices faded away as Hermione focused her attention on Harry who was putting on his cloak and heading to the door.  
  
- Want to go get some butterbeers??- He asked taking Lavender and Hermione's packages, Ron however took some packages from the counter, and it looks like their dress robes were in there.  
  
- Of course!!- Said Ron smiling - long time since I had a butterbeer.  
  
Lavender hit his arm playfully - You did yesterday after Tonks class!!  
  
Ohh riiight - said Ron thinking about something then he shrugged.  
  
They all got to The Three broomsticks and relaxed as Madam Rosmerta served them SOME butterbeer. They chatted until a much unappreciated subject for Hermione came afloat.  
  
- So, who exactly do you fancy MIONE??- Ron asked clearly enjoying making her feel embarrassed, and she did.  
  
-None OF your business Ron- she said taking a sip of her drink trying to hide her red face from everyone.  
  
She could feel Harry's green eyes on her. She looked at him and he smiled before returning to his butterbeer. Her stomach did uncomfortable flip flops, and she suddenly wasn't that thirsty anymore.  
  
Apparently Ron had totally forgotten about her personal life or he didn't care, because Hermione wasn't bothered the rest of the day. They resumed their butterbeer and headed to Hogwarts in the Horseless Carriages.  
  
Time seemed to be passing by faster and faster as the ball approached. It was now Saturday and Harry, Hermione, Lavender and Ron all the other prefects had spent most of the day cleaning and decorating for the ball.  
  
They had ordered Butterbeer via owl from the Three Broomsticks and a weird looking guy had come with three big barrels of butterbeer.  
  
They put the usual 12 Christmas trees, the 4 long tables disappeared and little tables for 6 people replaced them. Fake snow was falling everywhere; candles were placed in every little table giving it a romantic look. They also managed to put a big dance floor and a medium sized stage for the Weird Sisters to perform as they had booked them for the ball.  
  
It was all set and they were only waiting for the ball to begin. But unfortunately that wasn't until another couple of hours, so they decided to hang around in the Head Common Room were it wasn't so crowded and noisy.  
  
- Wow, now that was exhausting - said Lavender taking a sip of water from her glass.  
  
There were noises of approval all over the group; they were even to tired to speak. Suddenly Annie looked at her watch and screamed.  
  
- Oh my god! Only 4 hours left until the ball begins!! We should start getting ready - she shrieked.  
  
Your right!!! - said Lavender suddenly looking as new as always, full of energy. She gave Ron a peck on the cheek and proceeded to drag a mortified Hermione (-4 hours!!! that's plenty of time!!- Hermione kept saying).  
  
HERMIONE'S POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lavender and my "sister'' dragged me into my room oblivious to my loud protests. After all we had 4 hours to get ready 4!! And they had to start now...I rolled my eyes as Lavender started running around the room looking for something. Then she found the bags we brought from M&A Robes for all Occasions and started pulling everything out.  
  
She neatly put both dresses on the bed. She then pulled out the jewelry. (Which were in little boxes) and the red boxes containing the sandals, all this time I was babbling about this being exaggerated.  
  
- Accio Makeup!! – Lavender said firmly waving her oak wand.  
  
After a few seconds a medium sized case came flying into the room from the window. Lavender smiled and took it in midair; she put in on my nightstand and opened it. I had to stop babbling to admire this.  
  
It had all types of make-up from mascaras, to shades, to lipsticks of every tone; in general all that was needed.  
  
- I already know what I'm doing with my hair, and the make up I'm using. - Lavender said picking out some things from the case; she turned to me with examining eyes. I certainly didn't like that, she then continued - but I don't know what I'm doing with you.  
  
My eyes became wide as she said this; I shook my head with such force I almost became dizzy.  
  
- Ohh no your not - I said looking at her - you are not doing this, I will ended up looking like a clown with all the make up you'll put on me .  
  
- I'm hurt Hermione - said Lavender putting a hand on her heart in mock surprise- I really am...But you don't really have a choice, do you??  
  
- Besides my beloved, caring and awfully sweet big sis- Annie said waving her hand - Lavender is brilliant when it come to these kinds of things.  
  
Lavender nodded while smiling proudly, Hermione actually considered the situation for a moment. It was true that Lavender was good at this kind of stuff, and her sister looked thrilled... so she eventually gave a big sigh and nodded.  
  
- Ok, I'll let you do this - Hermione said, but pointed an accusing finger at the both girls- but if I finish looking like a complete baboon...  
  
Lavender cut her off - I promise Hermione, you will look beautiful. Now go into the bathroom, take a bath and come back, then we will try different Hair styles and make up...  
  
Hermione suddenly felt relieved she had such a good friend, she smiled and went into the bathroom. She took a bath Robe and put it on while exiting the bathroom. She actually spent like 40 minutes in the process.  
  
When she came out to her room, she found Lavender. Her hair was kind of wet, and she was also in a bath robe, it appeared she too had taken a bath. But Annie was nowhere in sight.  
  
- Come on!!- Lavender rushed her and sat Hermione down in a wooden chair.  
  
Lavender spent the next 3 hours trying different styles on Hermione's hair (Up, down, a French bun) at the end they decided down.  
  
Her hair was in long curls that were accentuating her creamy face, and then they proceeded to the make up. Hermione didn't see anything but Lavender pulling things out of the case and putting things on her face. I was anxious to see the result.  
  
- Ohh come on Lavender - Hermione complained and whined- please let me see.  
  
- No!! It will ruin the surprise, now theirs only 30 minutes until the ball begins. So put the dress and everything else on.  
  
Hermione sighed, she stood up and went to her bed, she put on her dress, her sandals and the jewelry.  
  
Lavender did the same and started putting makeup on herself while looking in the mirror. When she finished she put her hair in a bun, pulling a few strands of her hair down. She looked breathtaking. She gave herself the last touch by putting the bracelet on and then she urged Hermione to go look in the mirror.  
  
Hermione slowly made her way to the mirror and when she saw herself her mouth dropped, she looked fantastic. Lavender had not only applied the right amount of make up making Hermione look as gorgeous as ever and the wavy hair really looked fantastic.  
  
- See?? - Lavender said smiling - It wasn't that bad after all...  
  
Hermione gave Lavender a big hug.  
  
- Thanks Lav - Hermione said, Lavender pulled away and smiled.  
  
- No problem Hermione - she said happily - now let's go downstairs!  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs carefully, making sure she didn't fall, and once again felt those green eyes staring at her. She looked over at Harry who had his mouth slightly open.  
  
He had elegant Dress robes which were a very dark green color, nothing like his eyes though they were bright green. His hair was somewhat tamed though not as much, giving him a natural air, he looked......... he looked hot, that was for sure. - You look beautiful Mione- he said passing a hand threw his hair, he was obviously nervous, Hermione blushed.  
  
- Thanks - she said finally and the door of the Head Common Room opened, and in walked Ron followed by Krum.  
  
Krum smiled at Hermione and complimented her, he extended his arm and Hermione took it before heading to the Great Hall.  
  
HARRYS POV  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I saw Hermione descending down the stairs, my jaw dropped. She looked absolutely exquisite, the perfection, the green dress she was wearing fit her like a glove.  
  
Her hair, looking more beautiful than ever cascading until it reached the middle of her back. Her face was wearing make up that made her face look even more beautiful, I couldn't help myself.  
  
- You look beautiful Mione- I said afraid she'd say something, I looked at her and she blushed, she rapidly composed herself as she said in a very modest way.  
  
- Thanks.  
  
My heart sank as Ron came followed by Krum. Krum had black dress robes and they looked expensive. Such as how mine looked, his hair was styled with gel giving him a royal look. Hermione however didn't seem to notice this as she only smiled mildly as he said things to her. He extended his arm and she graciously took it, then they left the room.  
  
I stood there, crestfallen, staring at the flaming fire in the fireplace while Ron slightly kissed Lavenders hand and guided her to the Great Hall.  
  
I wasn't in the mood to go to the ball but I had to open the Ball by dancing with Hermione. So I made my way into the Great Hall which looked amazing with all the things we did to it.  
  
I immediately spotted Ron with Lavender; they were in a table near the center, with Krum and Hermione. They all seemed to be chatting. Harry's stomach did a uncomfortable stir, he didn't want to sit there, he would have to sit there with no date looking like a moron.  
  
He wasn't going to be the fifth wheel, in that precise moment Ginny, who had a very long red dress, came into view. She didn't look happy as she made her way to the drinks, I shrugged and followed her.  
  
- What's with the bad mood??- I asked as the bartender gave me a butterbeer.  
  
- Jason is sick - she said flipping her red hair and frowning a bit - I don't have a date now - she then lowered her voice and muttered under her breath- now I will look like a complete baboon sitting there alone...  
  
I laughed at the irony, exactly what I was thinking. - I don't have a date either - I said looking at Hermione and Krum, and I gave a sigh - Wanna be my date for tonight???  
  
- Of course Harry!!- She said thrilled - lets sit somewhere...- she dragged me to Ron's table, her hands, I noticed were a little sweaty, and they didn't feel comfortable.  
  
- Hello all - Ginny said plopping down next to Ron, finally setting my hands free, Hermione was looking at me oddly before she turned to Krum who was talking animatedly with her.  
  
Welcome - said a firm voice, Harry turned around and spotted Dumbledore raised in his seat at the staff table –  
  
Welcome to the Hogwarts Christmas ball ... I only want you too enjoy yourselves, and have as much fun as possible, and try to be united. Though the dark times aren't over yet, but anyways the food method is the same as in the Yule Ball several years ago now. And now, to begin the ball the Head Students must dance to the first song, everyone who wants to join them is free to do so ...  
  
I stayed there for a few seconds before remembering the Head boy was me, I stood up a little too rushed and went to Hermione, I extended my hand and as polite as I could I said.  
  
- Looks like we have to Dance....  
  
Hermione smiled at me and took my hand. I felt like smiling myself, I guided her to the dance floor, my heart beating faster in my chest when suddenly a slow song started playing. I then put my arms around her waist as she put her arms around my neck.  
  
Hermione rested her head on Harry's chest as they danced. He couldn't help but feel that this was the best feeling he had ever experienced.  
  
The moment was so perfect, simply holding her, dancing all over the dance floor. They danced, and other couples were dancing around them, and all too soon, the song ended.  
  
He felt like he couldn't end this moment like this, so he lowered his head, to kiss her. Something he had wanted to do for a long time. She closed her eyes, but as his lips were inches away, he backed away.  
  
He couldn't bare being rejected and loose their new found friendship, so he just whispered into her ears.  
  
- Thanks for the dance.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion, then she smiled a little before someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to find Krum standing there with raised eyebrows.  
  
She was annoyed by his mere presence, so that's why the next thing she said sounded ruder than she had intended.  
  
- What do you want Viktor??- She snapped, until she realized she had been a little rude and added - do you want to get some drinks?  
  
- Yes - Krum said as he took Hermione's arm - let's go.  
  
Krum remained with narrowed eyes as he guided Hermione to the table of drinks. Harry scratched his neck and proceeded to the table.  
  
He sat down, looking around, his eyes landing on Hermione and Krum who were now dancing to a moved song.  
  
She seemed to be detached from him as she was not paying much attention to the song. Then he felt smooth hands cover his eyes.  
  
- Guess who????- said a seductive voice in his ears, he quickly shook his head, getting away from the hands and turned around to see Cho standing there.  
  
She was wearing a tight black dress; she with bright red lipstick, and her long black hair in a simple high ponytail. Harry gave her a death glare before looking around to find an excuse to get the hell out of there, suddenly his eyes landed on Ginny who was talking to Dean in a very friendly way.  
  
- Aren't you speaking to me Harry???- Cho said batting her eyelashes and giving Harry her "best" smile.  
  
- No - Harry said narrowing his eyes at her - I told you, it's over Cho....  
  
She made a weird face before flipping her hair. She stared at him for a few seconds before she disappeared into the crowd. He sighed deeply, he wasn't feeling too well, and a couple on the dance floor wasn't making his mood any better.  
  
Harry made a disgusted face as he shook his head and sat down in the chair again. Now trying to rest a little, but he found yet another set of hands on his shoulders.  
  
- Cho!! It's BLOODY OVER!!!!!!- He said and the little hands flew off his shoulder quickly. He turned around and saw Ginny with her eyes wide with shock.  
  
- Oy Ginny!! I'm sorry!!!- Harry said desperately - I thought it was Cho...  
  
Ginny nodded her head still amused - I heard!!!!!! - She said chuckling.  
  
Harry narrow his eyes then smiled.  
  
- Come on - he said extending his hand - lets dance.  
  
Harry went to the dance floor and began dancing with Ginny. Hermione was dancing with Krum a few meters away. He looked at them before sighing lightly and returning his focus onto the dancefloor.  
  
- You like her don't you??- Ginny asked calmly in a low whisper.  
  
- More than you can imagine - Harry said looking down at Ginny with sad eyes.  
  
- Well - Ginny said - I could tell she likes you too ...  
  
Harry stopped dancing and looked down at Ginny and smiled nervously.  
  
- Are you sure??- He asked confused.  
  
- Ohh yes - Ginny said smiling - absolutely... but hey, there's your chance ...  
  
Ginny pointed at Hermione who was running out of the Great Hall apparently crying, Harry nodded at Ginny before he stormed out of the Great Hall following Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Hermione's POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Krum took Hermione's arm before dragging her to the table with the drinks. Hermione took a butterbeer and drank it fast as if it would make her ease her quickly pounding heart in her chest.  
  
Harry had almost kissed her, but backed away, she frowned a little. Harry was supposed to be her best friend.  
  
She shouldn't have wanted him to kiss her, but she did, and she felt hopeless. She had wanted him to kiss her...very much.  
  
But Krum guided her to the dance floor and started dancing with her. She wasn't paying much attention because her mind was focused on Harry and Ginny.  
  
He looked nervous but he was smiling down at Ginny handsomely, she groaned inwardly and Krum noticed ... he followed her gaze and felt his anger rising.  
  
- What are you doing staring at him???- He asked spitting at me in disgust.  
  
- What do you mean??- Hermione said taken back by his sudden nastiness.  
  
- You were looking at Potter...- Krum said narrowing his eyes.  
  
- And since when, pray tell, can't I look at whomever I want??- Hermione said as calmly as she could muster.  
  
-Ohh I see - Krum said in cold manner - now little goody two shoes Hermione is transforming into the centuries biggest slut...you little whore.  
  
Hermione stared at him wide eyed, he had never said things like this to her, ever. Her anger shot up as she slapped him with all her strength. She then whirled around and left the Great Hall with tears in her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry ran like a crazy maniac trying to catch up with Hermione. She was running towards the lake and she finally stopped near the big old oak tree where his father used to sit. She sat down promptly; she put her arms around her knees and laid her face on top of them. You could see tears streaming down her cute face, snowflakes falling all around.  
  
Harry stopped running when he was in front of her. He put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He plopped down next to her. She was looking at the lake, the tears had stopped but her eyes were glowing.  
  
Harry wiped them away with his thumb. Then she looked at him like she hadn't known that he was there.  
  
- Ha..Harry, what...are you doing in here - she crocked out now with more tears streaming down her face. Harry embraced her in a hug, he squeezed her towards him trying to make her feel better.  
  
Her head rested on his chest, her tears and sobs subsided slowly as she pulled away.  
  
She turned to look at the lake and rested her head on Harry's chest, as she closed her eyes.  
  
- Hermione, what happened??- He asked, as he rested his head on her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's the 10th chapter!! Hermione has so much crap going on but will Harry be there to console her? Will they get together? Or will little Annie take her sisters love life into her own hands? To find out you must tune in and read when I update Friday or Saturday. But the only way that'll happen is if you guys review. So............. Let's see those Reviews and I will give you 2 chapters by Friday or Saturday.  
  
Lots of Luv to Reviewers and Fans,  
  
Hermione_1590 


	11. Chapter 11

  
  
Harry ran like a crazy maniac trying to catch up with hermione, she was running towards the lake and she finally stopped near a big old oak tree. She sat down promptly, putting her arms around her knees and her face on top of them, tears were streaming down her cute face , snowflakes falling all around . Harry stopped running when he was in front of her, he put his hands on his kness trying to catch his breath. Then his breathing became steadier as he plopped down next to her. She was looking at the lake, the tears had stopped but her eyes were glowing, and a few fresh new tears came down her cheeks. Harry wiped them away with his thumb. Then she looked at him like she hadnt noticed that he was there.  
  
- Ha..harry , what...are you doing here ?? - she croked out with more tears coming down her face. Harry embraced her in a hug, bringing her closer to him trying to make her feel better. Her head resting on his chest, as her tears and sobs subsided slowly as she pulled away.  
  
She turned to look at the lake, as she closed her eyes .  
  
Hermione , what happend ??- he asked , while looking at the lake as well. Harry slowly put his arms around her shoulders while stroking them.  
  
He called me a slut ..- she said frowning ,  
  
She suddenly realized what harry was doing . Enjoying the feeling of Harry's arms around her, she knew it wouldnt last, because he was only doing this out of true friendship, this thought caused her sighed. She felt him stiffen.  
  
- That stupid git ...- he said and carefully stood up, but smooth little hands pulled him back down.  
  
- Dont be silly harry , its ok, really, he can say whatever he wants - hermione said as she sat with her back and her head rested on the big old tree for support .  
  
Harry sat down next to her and stared at the now frozen lake, he couldnt understand why he wasn't cold when it was snowing .  
  
He turned around as he felt eyes upon him and found himself face to face with hermione's light brown eyes , he smiled at her and she smiled back, It was now or never .  
  
- Hermione, I want to tell you something - he said looking at his shoes that were coverd with snowflakes .  
  
- Shoot, I'm all ears - she said as she closed her eyes.  
  
Harry rested his head on her lap, and crossed his hands over his stomach. He then looked at hermione, her eyes were closed, she looked beautiful. As he thought this he took a deep breath, he was going to jepardize 7 years of friendship, but right now it seemed worth it because it was the only chance she might like him back.  
  
- I love you - he said looking up at her, while his lower lip waiting for her reaction.  
  
Her eyes flew open as she looked down at him, her eyes were wide, though unreadable, they held no emotion besides disbelief. Her mouth was partially open, as she blinked several times before shaking her head and standing up, making Harry stand up as well. She turned to run at full speed but Harry grabbed her and kissed her, she was shocked at first but then she fully returned the kiss. It was a sweet, soft, gentle kiss, filled with love and passion, it was something they had never felt. It was the perfect thing, before hermione slowly broke apart and opend her eyes, before bitting her lower lip.  
  
I dont know what to say- she said before holding onto his gaze for a moment, and running away at full speed towards the castle. Harry watched her retreating back stunned.  
  
You idiot your letting her go !!-said a voice in his head. She clearly doesnt want nothing with me – he argued back . Cant you see she was ONLY taken back ??- the voice said . Yes, its all over- Harry screamed in his mind . Just go please , before its too late. .....no. GO !!!!!!  
  
Harry shook his head and sped away into the castle, he could hear her footsteps echoing on the walls, she seemed to be close to him, so he quickend his pace just in time to see her muttering the pasword to enter the Head common room. He ran and entered seconds after she did catching her right before she entered her room. He grabbed her arm and whirled her around.  
  
- A least say something- he said with a heartbroken look.  
  
Harry its just that...- - she was cut off by Harry , as he put both hands on both sides of her face and he slowly made her look at him.- harry I....  
  
Shh..look, I want you to be honest with me because I'm not planning to ask you again. If you were brave enough to fight for your friends, brave enough to fight against Death eaters , then why cant you be brave enough and tell me you love me, as much as i do love you ?? because hermione, you don't kiss someone the way you just kissed me out there without loving them.  
  
She felt a wash of tears in the back of her eyes, and she couldn't help it, she hugged him, it was like trying to save herself from falling. She told him she loved him, the way she could trust him, the way she was comfortable around him, how he was the only one she'd felt that understood her.  
  
They could hear the cold, snowy weather banging the several windows of the room, and the bright fire of the fireplace crakling softly . Hermione curled up into Harry as he put a protective arm around her waist, while looking at the fire from the couch.  
  
- Harry - Hermione said in a low voice, almost a whisper- Since when? because im intrigued, I was soo taken back ..I should have told you sooner...  
  
He laughed softly it was obviously something she had been wondering - since last summer, I should have told you - he answered in the same low tone .  
  
- And you ???- Harry asked as he interlaced his fingers with hers, she looked up pondering something. Then she simply shrugged and answered  
  
- I don't really remember - she rested her head on harry's chest and as her eyelashes grew heavier she drifted into a light sleep.  
  
They stayed like that, curled up in each others arms for a couple of minutes. Harry smiling to himself, he never been so happy, not even Voldemort could take away this moment, and there he swore he would never let anything happen to her. Harry then came up with an idea, he carefully took out his wand and pointed it at the fireplace , made a swish and flick and muttered something.  
  
He gently shook Hermione awake and she slowly opened her eyes. Look- harry said pointing at the fireplace.  
  
Hermione looked at it and smiled , there it was , red letters that said :   
I LOVE YOU, WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND ??? She nodded before lightly kissing harry with a little smile on her face. After that they stayed awake talking in low voices about nothing in particular, harry playing with her hair . Hermione eventually fell asleep and Harry carried her carefully to her bed. When he laid her on her bed he kissed her forehead before he himself went to bed, feeling very happy.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up by the sound of a girls shriek, she opened her eyes her vision was blurry and she was tired, she finally came to focus her vision and she found herself face to face with Annie's shocking blue eyes .  
  
- Morning sunshine !!!- Annie said in a motherly way, she hugged Hermione expecting to be pushed and screamed at , but Hermione just smiled and hugged her back . Annie narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she broke the hug .  
  
- Now tell me Big sister , What has got you so happy???? - Annie said amused - last time I woke you up this early on a sunday you hit me on the head with your slippers !!!  
  
Hermione untagled herself from her warm silky sheets and lighlty glared at Annie , then she just flashed a little smile .  
  
- None of your buisness my adorable little midget - Hermione said ruffling annie's hair and quickly getting into the bathroom.  
  
Annie stood there looking straight at the bathroom door, and then she snorted .  
  
- I will find out you know !!!!- annie screamed into the door while shaking her head.  
  
- Ohh , I know you will !!! - Hermione said loudly from inside the bathroom.  
  
- Then why dont you tell me ???- Annie said.  
  
Hermione stayed quiet after this. Annie stayed in the room taping her shoe against the floor in a very annoyed manner, until Hermione came out and they both headed to the Great Hall for breakfast .  
  
HARRYS POV   
  
Harry went down the stairs of the head common room as he finished bathing, and dressing ... he had woke up with a new vibrant energy that morning, he looked around but saw noone. As he got to the Great Hall he spotted Hermione and Annie sitting in front of each other, eating breakfast, not so far away from ron .  
  
- Hey - Harry said as he plopped down next to Hermione and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek .  
  
- Hey - said Hermione hugging him and returning to her breakfast.  
  
- They said we could go to hogsmead today - Harry said helping himself to eggs, bacon and bread, and he added with a soft laugh - We could plan on what are we doing for valentines day, remember we have to plan something, and it cant be a ball ...  
  
- Maybe a contest ?? - Hermione asked.  
  
- Like a dancing competition ???- Annie asked , her eyes sparkling with excitement .  
  
- Yeah - Harry declared , its settled then , a dance competition - and remember we have to train for the ..um...particular classes we have.  
  
Hermione nodded as she finished her breakfast, Harry did the same, Annie stayed there though, sipping some of her pumkin juice, and dozed off .  
  
- I think we should go somewhere else - Harry whispered with a little smile- dont you think?  
  
- Totally - Hermione replied while they both stood up and exited the great Hall talking to eachother, and laughing .  
  
Annie remained in her seat, watching them laughing and talking ..hmm.. They were acting different it was something she had to find out about .  
  
- YOU WHAT ???? - yelled a cold voice filled with rage and anger .- WORMTAIL , YOUR SUCH AN INCOMPETENT IDIOT.- he pointed his wand toward the sweaty , fat person in front of him. - CRUCIO !!!  
  
- So..sorry, Master - Wormtail said in a high pitched voice, filled with pain, on the floor, clutching his stomach , crying from the pain- I..i thought the girl was an easy target ..please, forgive me this tim..time .  
  
- You FOOL- Voldemort said with a look of disgust - dont let it happen EVER again- then his face became evil- although, if she didn't fall , it only means she ..- he laughed- ohh Potter , so you found love haven't you??, well let's see what Im' going to do about it - And his evil laugh filled the house, making it cold and sinister.  
  
Harry and Hermione were walking around the school grounds .  
  
- Look- said harry pointing at the quidditch field were a slythering had just fallen from his broom . Harry shoock his head as Hermione laughed as some of the slythering team took the kid to the hospital wing.  
  
- They are never going to beat Gryffindor - Harry said putting his chest out in mock proudness, Hermione punched his arm lightly before shaking her head.  
  
Then his scar began to burn the worst it had ever burned before, he fell onto the floor screaming in pain.  
  
Hermiones eyes became wide - Harry !!- she said while getting on her knees and shaking him - Please !! Come to your senses!!.  
  
In that moment he started shaking and screaming, it all stopped and he opened his emerald eyes slowly to see hermione's worried face looking down at him , she was at the verge of tears.  
  
- Voldemort is angry - was all he managed to say, his heart was beating faster than ever - then he was overjoyed, Mione he's going to do something to you, I can feel it - several tears escaped his eyes - I don't want anything to happen to you .  
  
Hermione put both hands behind him and hugged him tight. - Shhh...don't worry, its going to be fine - she whispered, his heart slowly became steadier, as he hugged her tighter.  
  
- Come on, you need some rest, and calm down - Hermione said as she helped him stand up, his scar was prickling softly as they made their way up to the head's dorm.  
  
In The Mean Time   
  
- Aww come on bubbles - Ron said with a light carefree tone in his voice as he hugged lavander- please, come on and let's have a little broom ride, look, its a beautiful day.  
  
- But Ron I'm afraid of heights !!- Lavander said in a high pitched voice, her eyes wide.  
  
- I wont let you fall - Ron said - pwease ...- he said this as he put on a puppy dog face.  
  
- Ohh alright - Lavander said throwing her hands up in exasperation - just this time .  
  
Ron swung her around in the air for a fews seconds and kissed her forehead- Thats my girl !!  
  
Ron mounted his cleansweep and helped lavander jump up behind him, as he ascended, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist not looking anywhere.  
  
- I dont like this ron - she kept murmuring and he kept going up and up , then he stopped.  
  
- Open your eyes - he said.  
  
Lavander opened her eyes and immediatly held her breath, they were hovering above the Hogwarts grounds very high indeed, you could see the whole castle, with its infinite towers, the green grass of the grounds covered with little snowflakes shinning with the cold sun of the winter. The forest with its big oak trees that had a misterious glint on them, the pale far away mountains that you could see in the distance, and the soft chilly air of december against their faces.  
  
- Wow - Lavander said letting air out with a sigh - This is beautiful.  
  
Ron chuckled- But this is not more beautiful than you .  
  
- Aww, thanks - and she gave him a little squeeze from behind, Ron smiled.  
  
- Hey, do you know were Harry and Hermione are ??- Ron asked in a small concerned voice.  
  
- I didn't saw them at breakfast - so they should be in the head's dorm dozed off, I saw Harry going after Hermione yesterday and I didn't see them come back.  
  
- Hmm- Lavander said in a confused tone - those two are certainly up to something, let's go to the head's dorm.  
  
- As you wish my lady - Ron began lowering his broom, they got off the broom and went straight to the head's dorm.  
  
- Marshmellow - Ron said as they got to the secret painting which lead to the head dorms, as they entered the dorm they found Harry and Hermione in a curled up couch.  
  
- Whats this about ??- Ron said with a grin on his face.  
  
Hermione's face became red with embarassment .  
  
- Emm ...- she began.  
  
- She is..- Harry tried to continue - emm..  
  
- Waiting ..- said Lavander tapping her right shoe against the wooden floor.  
  
- What I meant to say is that he - Hermione began.  
  
- She ..- Harry stuttered .  
  
- Ohh Bloody Hell - Ron said rolling his pale blue eyes - just say your a couple, and everyone will be happy!!  
  
- Well yes - Harry said laughing.  
  
- About time I'd say - Lavander said smiling- I'm really happy for you guys.  
  
FFFINNAALLYY - they heard a voice screaming from behind the painting and in walked Annie with a glowing face of happiness, she was smiling. She immediatly ran to Hermione and jumped on her, making the three (Harry, Hermione, and her fall out of the couch ) - This is Great !!!! finally you two are together.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged amused looks while Lavander and Ron laughed.   
  
- Isn't it time for dinner already ??- Ron said while playing wizard chess with Harry in the comfort of the warm Head Common room .  
  
- Yeah - said Hermione as she rubbed her eyes while stretchin off the couch.  
  
- Well what are we waiting for ?? Im starving !!!! - Lavander said standing up.  
  
- Too true to be argued - said Ron while moving his queen - Checkmate !!!  
  
Oyy , you always win !!- Harry said in mock annoyence - its useless playing against you ...anyways ...lets go to dinner, I'm starving too !!!  
  
- Honestly, is all you think about is food ?? - Hermione asked while putting her book aside and stading up.  
  
- Yes !!- Lavander, Ron and Harry said at the same time, making Hermione sigh in disbelief, amused. They chatted happily until they got to the Great Hall to see Malfoy resting on a wall. His arms crossed over his chest, with a wierd expression on his face, as he saw them coming in he straightend his robes and walked towards them, making them stop in their tracks . Harry was about to talk when Malfoy raised his hand to signal him to be silent.  
  
- Please, just listen ... you three, follow me, Miss Bubbles, if you don't mind, I wish I could talk with the three of them, don't worry, Weasley will be back here in a heartbeat.  
  
Lavander partially opened her mouth but casted a glance at Ron and closed it before shrugging leaving to the Gryffindor table and helping herself pumpking juice .  
  
- Follow me please - Malfoy said and turned to leave before harry spoke.  
  
- And since when do we do whatever you say.  
  
Malfoy supressed a snort with difficulty, this wasn't going anywhere.  
  
- It is important - He said, then he looked at Ron – It concerns you more than anybody else. Ron raised an eyebrow at hearing this.  
  
- Be very brief then - Ron said - we don't have all day ...Malfoy.  
  
- Not here - he said glancing nonchalantly at the slythering table - come on.  
  
The four of them made there way through the many halls of the still freezing castle until the came to the library, which was brighter than ever with a soft breeze from the winter.  
  
A/N: To my dear readers,  
I am so sorry that I have not been able to update in 5 months. BUt since it was my senior year I had so many things to do and so many worries. But since it's summer I'm all yours. I will be posting based on the amount of reviews that I get. SO HAPPY READING!!! LUV YA LOTz. Hermione1590 


End file.
